Angel Bloods
by AngelofHarmony15
Summary: Sakura prefers being the misfit,even though she's showing signs of being a Perfect, the word used for the popular crowd.When the death of one of the Perfects sends them reeling.Sakura wonders who are the Perfects,and catches the interest of Sasuke.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto Characters.**

**Italics: The character's thoughts, or flashback.**

**Chapter 1: The Perfects**

Sakura Haruno stood nervously in the line, the nervous beating of her heart made it slightly hard to breathe. She looked up ahead to see the bouncer, with the big bulky arms, and muscled chest hidden underneath the fabric of his black shirt. The bouncer scanned the kid next to go in thoroughly, and then shook his head. "Sorry kid, you aren't getting in." He said sternly. "What!" The kid shouted angrily. "It's not fair how only certain people can come in!"

"Enough, now scram, kid!" The bouncer yelled. The kid left the line, grumbling all the way. Sakura swallowed hard, and shivered. She's never done anything like this before, going to an all teen party. It was a strange place to have a party at to, just a simple brick building, known as the Tenshi. She was never interested in this kind stuff, but interested in just staying home, and locked up in her room. Being near all these people, made her only feel sickish. Actually, she was already feeling sick to her stomach before they even came here.

This was her best friend, Naruto Uzamaki's idea anyway. Sakura looked at her friend. He has spiky, sun blond hair, and sapphire blue eyes, with three scars on each of his cheeks. They kind of looked like whiskers. A small part of her had a little crush on Naruto, but she didn't want to ruin their relationship. Her shivers worsened, along with the sickish feeling. There's no way she can be getting the flu, since she did get a shot at the beginning of her sophmore year.

"Man, what's taking this line so long to get moving." Naruto groaned impatiently. He turned to look at Sakura, and noticed her dreaded expression. "Hey Sakura, what's wrong?" He asked. "Nothing." She lied, and shivered again. "Are you cold?" He asked. "It's not that cold out, but I think I have a jacket in my car." He left the line, heading for the parking lot. "Naruto, wait!" Sakura called, but he kept going. _Great, _Sakura sighed. _Now I'm alone. _One of her fears was being alone, all by herself. When she was alone, she always felt like crying, but always held it in. _Hurry up and grow up Sakura! _She told herself. _Your 15 for crying out loud! _She sighed heavily, and shivered once again.

"Are you cold?" Somebody asked, behind her. The voice was soft and velvety sounding. Sakura turned around quickly, and her eyes widened the minute she saw the person who asked her. _Sasuke Uchiha, _she thought breathlessly. The most popular boy alive, Sasuke Uchiha, was standing right behind her, and staring at her. How could have she not notice him before? Especially, since she has a crush on him. Every girl awes at his beauty, with his raven black hair that's a mess of spikes in the back, with bangs nearly hanging over his eyes. The shirts with the buttons he wears, always were unbuttoned at the top, revealing his smooth chest.

Sasuke cocked his head to the side. "Are you alright?" He asked. Sakura blushed, realizing she's been just staring at him. She forced a sheepish looking smile. "I-I'm f-fine." She replied nervously, and then she shivered. This sudden shiver though, made her want to collapse. Sasuke immediately noticed, and startled Sakura, by grasping both her arms. He pulled her against him gently. Surprisingly, her shivers seemed to ease. "Hmmm, are you…," Sasuke hesitated. "One of us?" "What?" She looked up at him in confusion, while he studied her face.

"You're pale…just like me." He said. Sakura's heart nearly stopped at his words. She was pale, just like him? Was he insulting her? No, he wasn't. She has gotten paler, her skin nearly as pale as Sasuke's. "Hey, Sakura," Naruto called, running back to the line, with an orange, and black jacket over his shoulder. He stopped immediately, seeing the scene before him. Sakura in Sasuke's arms. "Sasuke." He growled, with a murderous glare. Sasuke, letting go of Sakura, glared back. Possessively, Naruto pulled Sakura to him, and in the process, pulled her out of the line.

"N-Naruto," she exclaimed. "The line!" Naruto ignored her, continuing with his little stare down with Sasuke. She looked back from Naruto, to Sasuke. _Why do they hate each other, _Sakura wondered. _When they barely know each other?_ Finally, Naruto turned away. "Let's go, Sakura." He said, and started pulling her away by the wrist. Sakura couldn't help it, but she glanced back at Sasuke. He was staring after her, but looked up to the front of the line. Disappointment filled her heart. This is the first, and probably the only time she'll ever talk to Sasuke again.

Her attention went back to Naruto. "W-What about the party, Naruto?" She asked. "Forget about the party," he said grimly. "I wouldn't have us come here in the first place if I knew the Perfects were here." The Perfects. That is what people called them, Sasuke, and his group. Sakura's eyes widened, realizing something. "Naruto, have you noticed that all of the Perfects are all pale?"

Different p.o.v

It was loud on the inside of the Tenshi, thanks to the booming music. Teens dancing, talking, and just chilling out, your normal teenage party. This party was thrown by none other then, the one, and only, Ino Yamanaka, the most beautiful, and popular girl in Konoha. Her long platinum blond hair was tied in a ponytail, with bangs hiding her right eye, and her skin was the color of fresh milk. Without much effort, her sky blue eyes dazzeled everyone, and her slender build, and small waist made her all the more beautiful.

Ino was the queen of parties, and she was a Perfect. Even though this was her party, not many of the people here seemed to be paying attention her. Usually they would compliment her looks, and exclaim how awesome the party was, but neither has been done. _How annoying,_ she thought. Even her own followers seemed to be bord out of their minds, and only two of her followers sat across from her. Her boyfriend was slumped down beside her. Drained, and dazed.

That was no surprise; Ino's boyfriends always turn out like that in the end. Lina, one of her followers, let out a bored sigh. She has her strawberry blond hair up in a messy bun, and her jade green eyes glistened. Ino frowned at her bored sigh. "I'm going out the back for a smoke." Lina said, standing up, and getting out of the booth. "Whatever." Ino said, trying to hide her annoyance. Lina didn't even look back, just kept going to the back, metal door.

Lina was not like all of Ino's female followers. She doesn't grovel, or flinch, which is what so irritating about her. Ino has something over her head though. If it wasn't for Ino, Lina wouldn't be a model, a job that Lina has been dying to have, and was lucky to get. _Lina owes me big time, _Ino thought with a smirk, than she turned her attention to Hinata Huuyga, another follower, Perfect. She has long, dark blue hair, and pure white eyes, with a purple tint to them. Bangs hid her forehead from view. Hinata wasn't like Ino's followers either. The girl was too shy for her own good. Her shyness actually annoyed Ino, but Ino liked the girl enough.

Hinata was a pretty girl, making her important to keep around. Ino considered her girlfriends to be backgrounds to enhance her own beauty. "Anything happening at your house, Hinata?" Ino asked, with a bored tone. Hinata was startled by her question, and shook her head. "N-Not really." She replied, her cheeks beginning to flush. Ino waited for her to say something but nothing came, causing an awkward silence. She scowled. How pathectic Hinata is when it comes to conversation, Ino would never know.

Ino gazed around the room, and gave a cat like smile, when her eyes landed on Sasuke Uchiha, her real boyfriend, who was on the other side of the room, sitting with two giggly girls. Ino glanced at her boyfriend beside her. He had passed out, and was drooling. He wasn't her real boyfriend, just a cute little toy. She didn't bother with telling Hinata on where she was going, just got up, and started walking. She past the dance floor, all the way to Sasuke.

The clacking of Ino's black stiletto heels caught the two girl's attention. Even though the girl on Sasuke's right had been practically making out with him. Ino glared at them both. They were just Sasuke's play toys, but it still bothered her that he gets intimate with them. Especially, since they're humans. "Beat it!" Ino hissed at them, making them flinch. Hurriedly, the girls retreated away, much to her satisfaction.

Sasuke sighed in disappointment. Ino giggled, and made herself comfortable on his lap; her arms snaked around his neck. "What do you want, Ino?" He asked, with slight annoyance. Ino failed to notice it though, too busy admiring his perfect face. She was so lucky to have the hottest guy as her boyfriend, but it was only natural afterall. They have been together for a very long time, and always will be. She leaned her head against his shoulder. "I don't know how much longer I can wait Sasuke," she purred in is ear. "For are bonding." They should go ahead, and bond together right now. Nobody would notice. It was a perfect time to. She inhaled his rainy scent, and scowled suddenly. Another scent was mixed with his. Could it have been the scent of those two girls?

No, those girls reeked of pure human, and too much perfume. This scent smelled sweet, like freshly bloomed cherry blossoms. It smelled too sweet to, too sweet to be human. Ino quickly got off of him, and just stared at him, with wide eyes. Sasuke stared back, his gaze lazy looking. Could Sasuke have…slept with another girl, of the same kind? The thought made Ino's insides twist, with anger, and hurt. She closed her eyes briefly, and turned her back. "I'm going to go find Lina." She said.

She was using this as an excuse to not let Sasuke see the dreaded expression on her face, and besides, Lina has been gone for a long while. Ino past through the dance floor again, heading straight for the back door. She practically shoved her way through the door, and felt relieved to have cool night air fill her achy lungs. Right when you step out of the Tenshi, you land on a concrete padeo, and much to her surprise, no one was out here, including Lina._ How strange, _she thought with a frown.

Ino gazed around, doing a double check. Nope, there was absolutely no sign of Lina. A light breeze blew, and came along with yet another sweet scent. This time, Ino recognized it immediately. It was lina's scent. She swallowed nervously. Something bad has happened, Ino could sense it. She followed the scent, sniffing the air for more of it, as she begins moving. She turned the corner of the building, and stifled a scream. At her feet laid Lina, dead. Her head twisted at an odd angle, and her hair tousled, a whole chunk of it was missing.

Signs of struggle were clearly seen. Big purple bruises on both arms, and her ankle looked broken. A chunk of her neck was missing, and her face was locked in an unfulfilled scream. Ino wanted to puke, but held back, and swallowed painfully. Her heart started to pound quickly, and she tried to pull out her cell phone, but it slipped out of her sweaty hands. The cell phone hit the concrete with a crack, and the batteries flew out of the back of it. Ino panicked, and did the first thing that came to her mind. She let out a blood curdling scream.

Sakura's p.o.v

Sakura woke up, with a gasp. Sweat trickled down her face, and her throat ached painfully. She panted hard. Again, this was the second time she woke up like this. First time, it was because of this nightmare that felt way too real. This time, it's because she scenced…danger, and as if something bad has happened, something really bad. Sakura laid there on her bed, just staring at the ceiling. She jumped when her alarm clock went off, making this irritating beeping sound.

With a groan, she got up, to begin her daily morning routine. First, she took a quick shower, then brushed her short blossom pink hair, and added a small touch of red eyeliner above her emerald green eyes. She through on a red shirt, and jeans, then scanned herself in the mirror. Sakura doesn't find herself to be ugly, but not pretty, mostly because of her odd hair color doesn't fit a 15 year old sophomore. She has a small curvy frame, average sized breasts, and a slender build.

Sakura can't help but notice that her skin has gotten paler. Her skin used to be fair, but now it's pure as porcelain, but at least it has a touch of ivory, making her not look like death. She remembered Sasuke's words last night._ Are you one of us? You're pale…just like me. _Those were his words, and they puzzled her to no end. What did he mean by that? Did he mean that if she's a Perfect? Sakura laughed at the thought. Her… a Perfect? As if, she's been labeled as a misfit and wants to keep it like that.

Sakura's heart melted remembering the feeling of being in Sasuke's arms. He had held her so gently. Just thinking about it now made her blush, but she shook it off. How typical it is to fall for the great Sasuke Uchiha. She doesn't want to be one of those girls who goes for a guy only because he looks good. She'll just pretend that he doesn't exist.

Sakura made her way out of her room and down the stairs to the living room. Sitting on the couch, and drinking coffee, was her Aunt Tsunade. Her one and only relative. Sakura admires Tsunade's womanly beauty. She has long, light blond hair in low pigtails, and Carmel brown eyes. A purple diamond tattooed on her forehead, and her breasts are pretty large. "Good morning Tsunade." Sakura greeted brightly, and kissed her aunt on the cheek. Tsunade did the same to Sakura. "Good morning Sakura."

She gave Sakura a wary eye. "You've gotten paler." She said voice low. Sakura was startled by this, and flushed, which was clearly seen. "Y-You can tell?" She asked. Tsunade sighed heavily. "Seeya home after school hun." She said. "Ok." Sakura nodded, and took off out the front door. With perfect timing, she saw Naruto pull his rusty red truck up to the curve. He honked purposely, with a big goofy grin. Sakura giggled, and ran up to it.

She opened the door, which made an irritating loud squeaky noice. Dust flowed, as she plopped on the darkish red seat. "You need to put some WD40 on that door." Sakura teased, while closing it. Naruto stuck his tongue at her, and started up the truck. "Onward to Konoha High." He said in a sigh.

* * *

><p>Konoha was just your average high school, full of average teens, with an average parking lot for all. Naruto parked near the middle end of it. Both him, and Sakura got out of it. She stared at the school in dismay. Oh, how she hates this place, mostly because all kids here are so full of themselves. Can't they be just normal people? Her, and Naruto begin making their ways to the glass front doors of the school. Naruto put his hand behind his head, and yawned. "Man, am I tired, "he groaned. "Maybe I should have just stayed home." "Like you could, you've used up your sick days." Sakura countered.<p>

Again, he stuck his tongue at her. Sakura laughed. "What's so funny billboard brow?" A familiar snobbish voice startled both of them from behind. They both turned seeing Ami, a girl part of the Perfect crowd. She has dark purple hair, and dark grey eyes. Her hair short on one side, long on the other. "Isn't it just me or did you get skinnier all of a sudden?" Ami asked, with a smirk. Sakura just stared at her. "Anorexia isn't good for wanting to lose weight, miss forehead." She said, passing by, and purposely knocking into Sakura's shoulder. Sakura winced. Even though Ami was just a tiny girl, that shoulder bump actually hurt. "Why you little b-"Naruto begin, but Ami cut him off.

"You better watch what you say dog boy, or you'll get in trouble," she said. Her smirk was pure evil. "You are just a slave after all." Naruto's eyes widened at that, and he growled. Ami laughed, and continued her way up the white marble steps, then past the front doors. Naruto clenched his fists, and gritted his teeth. "Just ignore her, Naruto," Sakura calmed. "She's always been like that." Ever since Sakura was a kid, she's been bullied by Ami and not just by her either.

"Whatever," he huffed. "Let's keep going." He stomped up the steps, and Sakura hurried up them.

They made it to the hallway full of teens, and lockers, classrooms also. Sakura couldn't help but notice that a lot of people seemed gloomy about something. Most of those people happen to be Perfects to. That same feeling that she had this morning returned. The feeling that something bad has happened, something really bad. Her, and Naruto stopped, noticing the beautiful Ino Yamanka actually crying, with friends hovering around. The two stared at her in curiosity.

_What the heck is going on around here?_ Sakura wondered. Ino noticed them staring at her, and gave a menacing glare. She's the leader of the female Perfects. "What the hell are you losers looking at!" She snapped. Sakura's eyes widened, seeing, what she thought were fangs, in Ino's mouth. Ino noticed the reaction, and quickly turned her back. "What in the world is going on!" Naruto asked out loud. Sakura always admired his fearlessness. "Um…well, you see…" A small voice replied. It was Hinata Huuyga, another girl in Ino's crowd.

She had both Naruto, and Sakura's full attention, so she blushed, and gulped. "Lina has died." Sakura and Naruto's eyes widened. "W-What?" Was all Sakura could say.

**End**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto characters, or blueblood ideas.**

**Chapter 2: An invitation**

For the rest of the day Sakura remained troubled. Troubled by the fact that Lina, a Perfect of a rich family, died outside the back of the Tenshi last night, during a party. A party that she, and Naruto, had planned on going in. Sakura didn't know Lina all that much, but she felt this heavy sadness for the now dead, innocent girl. All Lina wanted to do was have fun, and hang out with her popular friends, but instead, she ends up dying of an overdose. That's how they say she died anyway, but a gut feeling told Sakura that it was a lie, and that there was a lot more to her death.

Just thinking about it sent chills up Sakura's spine. "Sakura dear, are you alright?" Asked Mrs. Salone, the art teacher, startling her. Sakura looked up at her teacher with wide eyes. She was so busy thinking about Lina's death, that she hasn't even started her drawing yet. Usually in basic art Sakura starts drawing something right away, but she can't find any inspiration. Not today anyway. "Do you need to go to the nurse?" Mrs. Salone asked. Sakura frowned. What a sudden question to ask?

"Um…no?" Sakura replied, not entirely sure if her teacher was being serious or not. Giggling laughter caught her attention. It was coming from Ami's seat, closest to the windows. Her, and her friends were staring at her, and with smug smirks on their faces. Ah, now Sakura understands. It was about her being an "anorexic". She plastered her brightest and most innocent smile on her face. "I'm perfectly fine Mrs. Salone, just troubled by this sudden sad news." She said, her voice sad, and she wasn't faking it either.

Mrs. Salone's face softened. "Yes, today is a sad day." She said, and made her way back to her desk. Their giggling stopped, and Sakura glanced at them. The three were now glaring at her in distaste. Sakura doesn't understand why Ami insist on bullying her, when it doesn't affect her. The intercom above the door beeped suddenly, startling everyone in the room. It transmitted the principle's voice. The principle was named Anko Miterashi.

Her voice was booming, and she sounded really angry. "School today is officially canceled, due to the fact that one of our students has died," she yelled."Funeral will be held tomorrow, so there will be no school tomorrow." Everyone remained silent, as they got up from their seats. Out of curiosity, Sakura glanced at Ami, since after all; she hung in the same crowd as Lina did. Strangely, Ami had a small smirk on her face, clearly not giving a damn about Lina. Sakura glared at her in disgust, and left the room irritated. How can anybody be so selfish?

Sakura looked around at passing students, mostly at the Perfects. They all looked so…sad. She couldn't help but sympathize them. _I guess the perfects aren't so bad, except Ami anyway,_ Sakura thought. She stopped at her locker, and begin doing the combination to open it. The first thing that caught her attention was the pretty rose laying no top of her math book. Her eyes widened in surprise. Could it be from Naruto, or some Perfect joke? Her heart leaped, and her cheeks flushed. Could it be from…Sasuke? She shook her head in disbelief, and felt ashamed of herself for thinking that way.

There is no way that Sakura will fall for Sasuke. She's not like all those other girls. She should throw the rose away, but she has a soft spot for flowers, especially cherry blossoms. "Oooooo, got a secret admirer?" A familiar voice asked teasingly. Sakura smiled, and turn around to face Tenten, another friend, and misfit. She has chocolate brown hair up in two buns, and chocolate brown eyes. "As if." Sakura said, and begin packing everything she needs to take home for the night, and tomorrow. "Hey Sakura, did you get a golden envelope in the mail today?" Tenten asked. Sakura shut her locker, and slung her black backpack over her shoulders. "No, why do you ask?" She asked, turning back to Tenten. Right then, Tenten held up a shiny gold colored envelope in Sakura's face, than she study it uneasily. "It's an invitation to some party held by…the conclave of blood?" Tenten frowned, as did Sakura. "What's the concalve of blood?" She asked. "I have no idea," Tenten sighed."But I'm not going to it."

"Not going to what?" Naruto asked, walking towards them, with his hands in his pockets. Tenten, professionally, flicked the letter his way. He caught it between his fingers, and studied it curiously. "Some overly fancy letter invitation for some dumb old probably fancy party." She explained bordly. Naruto's eyes widened, as if finally realizing what it was. His expression turned serious. "You should go to this Tenten, it's very important." He said, and handed the letter back to her. "No way, as if I'm going to a party that probably is held by those arrogant Perfects." Tenten said defiantly, and proudly.

"Tenten, this isn't held by the perfects," Naruto countered. "It's held by the conclave of blood." Tenten raised an eyebrow. "What's the conclave of blood?" She asked. "A very powerful conclave, who will explain everything to you if you go." Naruto replied simply, and firmly. "Whatever, I'm not going unless Sakura goes, and since she said she doesn't have a letter, I'm not going." She said, and walked away. Naruto stared intently at Sakura, causing her to flush a little. "You've gotten paler."

Sakura swallowed hard, and flushed more. "Is it really that easy to notice?" She asked. Naruto didn't respond, just continued to stare at her, and suddenly he smiled real big. "You'll always be the most beautiful girl in my eyes, Sakura," he said. "No matter what or how pale you get." Sakura flushed fully at his words, but smiled. "Thanks Naruto." She said, clutching the rose against her. Her heart jumped, remembering the mystery rose she had gotten. "Hey Naruto, did you give me this rose?" She asked. He raised an eyebrow at it. "No, do you know who did though?" Sakura shook her head. "No, I just found it lying in my locker." She said, staring at the rose lovingly. She can't help but wish that Sasuke Uchiha was the one who put it in there.

* * *

><p>Sakura yawned as she shut the front door of Naruto's truck. As he drove off, she waved bye, as he did a back hand wave bye, then turned the corner. Heading up the porch of her house, she let out another yawn. Strange how she was wide awake awhile go, and now she's tired all of a sudden. A nap sounded like heaven to her. She opened the door, and Tsunade was once again, sitting on the couch, but this time she doesn't have coffee, but a newspaper in hand. "You've heard the news." Sakura said, and sat her backpack down. Tsunade nodded her expression grim. "Poor, poor Lina." Her aunt looked more troubled, then depressed.<p>

Something shiny caught Sakura's attention. It was a gold evelope, sitting on the marble coffee table. _That envelope,_ she stared in surprise. Tsunade noticed her staring at it, and a smile formed at her lips. "Ah, that envelope is very special," she stated. "It's an invitation to the party held by the conclave of blood, which is tomorrow.""B-But what about the funeral?" Sakura asked. "We'll leave early in the morning for that, the party doesn't start tell 6:00 at night," Tsunade replied, and her smile brightened. "It's a dress up party, so let's go dress shopping now." "N-Now?" Sakura hesitated at following her aunt out the door, so Tsunade just tugged her along herself. "Now, let's go!"

Different p.o.v

Hinata stared sadly at her steak, not really feeling like eating, especially since her good friend Lina, a fellow perfect died, but what made her even more sadder, was the words she overheard Naruto said to Sakura Haruno at school. _"You'll always be the most beautiful girl in my eyes, Sakura." _Those were his words, words that Hinata longed for him to say to her. _I envy you Sakura,_ she thought sadly. Naruto and Sakura were joined at the hip with each other. As far as Hinata knows, she doesn't even exist in Naruto's world. "Hey Hinata," Ino's voice disrupted Hinata's thoughts. "Did you get an invitation in a gold envelope?" Hinata stared in surprise. How did Ino know about that? She swallowed hard.

"Um…yes, I did." She answered, and pulled it out of her black colored leather purse. Even though it was just an envelope, she held it gently with two of her fingers, afraid that it could break. From far away, the envelope will probably look like actual gold, cause of its pretty shine. "So, do you plan on going?" Ino asked, with her sweet, yet catish like smile. Hinata could tell by just looking into Ino's eyes, that she expected her to go. Nobody ever disobeys Ino, because she truly can be cruel, even without a reason. If Hinata ever said no to the girl, Ino would dismiss her without a moment's hesitation, which would make Hinata a Misfit, an outsider.

_Dummy,_ Hinata scolded herself. _Naruto is in the misfit crowd, and chooses to be. How come you can't choose for yourself? _Hinata hesitated at her answer. Ino's eyes narrowed. Hinata's sigh wade heavily in the air. "Yes, yes I do plan on going." She answered quickly, and felt so weak. Ino smirked in satisfaction. "Good, it's a dress up party, so let's go shop for the right dress." She said cheerfully. Hinata smiled. Ino is mean most of the time, yet she can also be nice.

Sakura's p.o.v

They're at the Dream Dress shop now, Sakura, and her Aunt Tsunade. Tsunade was trying to find a dress of her own to wear, since as Sakura's guardian, and relative, she had to attend. Sakura was having a hard time finding a dress. Shopping was one of her flaws, believe it or not. She could never get excited about it or serious either. Tentatively, she picked a simple orange dress, with an elegant wave. She held it against her, standing in front of a tall mirror. They had them everywhere in the store. A frown appeared on her face. She didn't look very good in it. A sigh passed her lips. Tsunade stared at Sakura, and smiled.

"That dress would look very good on you." Tsunade said, coming to stand by Sakura. "Not really." Sakura sighed. "Don't stay that, pink goes with most colors, especially with pale colors," Tsunade said. "See Sakura, it is important to find a dress that not only compliments your appearance, but shows off your personality as well." Sakura stared at her Aunt. There are lessons about shopping? "You're a gentle, yet stubborn kindhearted person, with quietness, who shows love without hesitation," Tsunade said, with a smile. "With that, and your pale ivory skin tone, white, pink, red, and green will look wonderful on you."

Sakura stared at Tsunade in amazement, and smiled. Carefully, she put the orange dress back, and scanned the area again. A beautiful, glossy rosy pink dress caught her attention. It was almost close to the shade of her own pink hair, but paler. It was one of those long, neck-v types of dresses, showing cleavage, and stopping just at the top of the abdomen. The ends were wavy, and it came with long white gloves, and a white choker, with a small pink rose attatched to it. It was a type of dress that a girl of the Perfects would wear. She took a deep breath. She'll try other dresses. If the other ones don't dazzle her like that pink neck-v one, then she'll get it.

Ino's p.o.v

Ino has always loved trying on cloths, especially when people stop to awe at her beauty, and she has found her perfect dress for tomorrow night's party. A glittering light, green dress, that's strapless, and tight, stopping just above her knees, with mini darker green bows lined downwards on each side, and it even came with a dark green bow to wear to. It showed a bit of cleavage, and it was slightly see through, since the fabric silk it was made of was quite thin, but she didn't care. Now she just needs to think of a hairstyle that will go with it. Suddenly, her throat begin to ache, and her mouth watered. It has been awhile since she had fed. She's been too troubled by Lina's death and too busy getting all the attention from her weeping.

Ino gazed around, and smirked. A handsome young man caught her attention, and she probably had caught his a long time ago, by the way he stared at her. She beckoned him with her dazzling eyes, letting her natural inhuman, sweet scent flow off of her. She smelled of fresh cosmos flowers, and autumn season. As soon as he caught her scent, he came towards her. She giggled. This was proof that she was the most beautiful girl in Konoha. Everyone will be too busy paying attention to her, to give a damn about the newborns.

End

**To spy at heart: thank you for reviewing, and yes is the answer to your question **

**To the other reviewers: Thank you for reviewing **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto characters, or blue blood ideas. **

**Chapter 3: The hidden secret**

How ironic was it that it was raining on a funeral day, making it gloomier then it already was. Sakura stared at the tall church before her. It had absolutely no flaw to it, and it was painted fully white, except for the two large marble brown doors on the front. People were entering inside left, and right, all wearing black. Sakura was wearing a simple black dress, while Tsuande had on a long, black skirt, and black buttoned shirt. Of course it was unbuttoned at the top, so her large breasts could have air.

They walked up to the church doors in silence. Everything was silent. Entering inside, people's chatter was low, and soft crying echoed. Sakura saw Ino, Hinata, Ami, even Naruto, we're all sitting down. Her friend had turned his head to give a goofy, yet saddish grin. Sakura gave her usual smile, but it had a touch of sadness. There was nothing to smile happily about at a funeral. She gazed around the room, and a dark spiky head caught her attention. Sasuke was sitting closer to the front, on the right side. She didn't see any of his parents anywhere.

Sakura's face flushed when he glanced back at her, and she looked away quickly. She followed her aunt to the third line of seats on the left. The Church Reverend got everyone's attention, and begins his speech. Sakura tried her best to listen, but she could feel Sasuke's intense gaze on her. Her gaze went to him, and she regretted it. Their eyes met, and locked. Sakura suddenly felt completely lost in those eyes. Sasuke's lips parted, and slowly he mouthed three syllables. She watched each syllable form. The syllables in her name. Sakura swallowed hard, and tore her gaze away, with a blushing face.

Time seemed to past quickly, and the Reverend's speech was over. People stood, heading to others for chitchat, and most of Lina's family, and some others headed over to her pretty white casket. Sakura couldn't help notice that it was not open. Sakura and Tsunade were making their way out the door, when a man greeted them. He looked like he was in his early thirties. He has golden blond hair up in a short, wavy ponytail, with two strands hanging in front of his face. His eyes were a deep sea blue color. "Good to see you, Lady Tsunade." He greeted formerly. Tsunade's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Hello, Inoichi Yamanaka." She greeted back, with a slight tightness to her smile. _Who is this guy?_ Sakura wondered. By the way her Aunt was acting, she did not like this man one bit, and something about him bothered Sakura to. He was…threatening. The feeling made Sakura's eyes narrow darkly. Inoichi noticed her, seeing her dark narrowed eyes. Sakura's face flushed, and she quickly un-narrowed her eyes. What has gotten into her lately? She's been trusting her instincts way too much lately. "Ah, this must be your darling niece, Miss Sakura Haruno." He said. The way he said niece gave Sakura chills.

It's almost as if he detested the very word itself. "Yes, indeed she is," Tsunade said, with triumph. "Sakura, this is Inoichi Yamanaka, the leader of the conclave of blood." Inoichi Yamanaka, as in Ino Yamanaka's father. That might be part of the reason why Sakura felt threatened by him. She absolutely hates Ino. "N-Nice to meet you." She said, with awkwardness. "As well as to you, Miss Sakura." Inoichi said softly. Again, chills went up her spine. The way he looked at her was beyond strange. Sakura gulped. "Tsunade, I've been wondering," she began. "What's the conclave of blood?"

Tsunade was about to answer, but Inoichi beat her to it. "The conclave of blood is a conclave only for those who are the descendents of Konohagakuru's founders," he explained, then turned to Tsunade, looking at her with annoyance. "Have you not explained anything about Konoha's history to your niece?" "Why should I when it's the school's job to do the teaching," Tsunade countered, with a raised eyebrow. Her attention went to Lina's casket then back to Inoichi. "And shouldn't the casket be open?" Inoichi's cheeks flushed. "About that Tsunade…" "Daddy, we need to go!" A voice yelled. It was Ino, who looked very impatient. "Your spoiled daughter I suppose." Tsunade muttered under her breath.

Inoichi coughed. "I must be going."He turned his back, and headed Ino's way, who took his arm affectionately. "We should be going Sakura." Tsunade stated. Sakura nodded in agreement

Ino's p.o.v

Ino stayed latched on to her father's arm, and fought the urge to look back. God, she was glad that the funeral had ended. The whole time Ino couldn't take her eyes off the casket, imagining over, and over what Lina's dead body looks like. All cold and pale looking, beaten, and battered. Just thinking about it now sent chills up her spine. Ino was in the need for some comfort. She looked around, and found Sasuke heading straight for his black sports car. She considered to head over to him, but hesitated, noticing the grim expression on his face.

So he was bothered by Lina's death to, and when Sasuke Uchiha was bothered by something, it was best to steer clear of him. "I-Ino!" A soft voice called. It was Hinata, with Ami in tow. "Am I the only one that's glad that the funeral is over?" Ino asked in a sigh. Hinata flushed, but nodded in agreement, as did Ami who wasn't really paying any attention. "A-About yesterday, um, th-thank you for the dress, Ino." Hinata said twittling with her fingers. Ino just shrugged. Ami looked at her in surprise. "You bought her a dress?" She asked, with a questioning eyebrow.

Ino glared at her. Maybe buying Hinata that dress was a bad idea afterall. Hopefully this won't tarnish her reputation as an all time mean girl. "Oh, that reminds me, Ino, is your mom going to be at the big party tonight?" Ami asked, her voice sweet, with fake childish curiosity. "Yeah, why do you care?"Now it was Ino's turn to raise an eyebrow. Something about Ami seemed different. Ino, for some reason, didn't like being around the girl anymore. "Oh, no reason, I just really like your mother." Ami replied, and then walked away. Ino frowned, and put her hands on her hips. "She's not my real mother you know!" She yelled.

Sakura's p.o.v

Sakura was amazed at how… pretty she looks. She couldn't find any other dresses that she liked at the Dream Dress shop, so she did get the neck-v pale pink dress. The pale pink color complimented her pale ivory skin and the darkness of her emerald green eyes. Her blossom pink hair was long enough for her to put it up in a elegant, yet messy bun. She was embarrassed by the fact her chest, and cleavage was being shown, but Tsunade had said that it was ok, and she should do stuff like this more often. At least she won't be going their alone. Tenten planned on going since Sakura was.

"Sakura, are you ready!" Tsunade yelled from downstairs, causing Sakura to jump. _That woman is so loud she has her own echo,_ Sakura couldn't help but thought. Sudden anxiety filled her stomach. It was that feeling again, that sickish feeling, and those sudden chills. It seemed to get worse as each day passes, just like how her skin keeps getting paler. Was she really getting sick or something? Sakura wasn't sure, but her body always feels sore when she wakes up from bed to. _You're probably just nervous Sakura, and sleeping wrong,_ She assured herself. It was just one party, a party that will be done, and over with quickly.

Ino's p.o.v

The minute Ino and her family stepped into the golden party room, people' eyes were drawned to them quickly. Men bowed, while women curtsied, showing respect. They all awed at Ino's beauty, just like she wanted. She was a princess among her people, since she was the daughter of Inoichi Yamanaka, who was the leader of the conclave of blood, so he was the leader of them all. Her step mom, Guren, was the queen. "Ah, they show so much respect towards you, my darling Inoichi." Guren said, with affection. She has navy blue hair up in a spiked ponytail, and mystic black eyes. Her dress just a simple, lavender one, revealing her womanly curves. Inoichi didn't saying anything, but coughed.

"Hello Inoichi, Guren, Ino." A busty, blond woman came towards them, with a cool, yet slightly forced smile. It was the same blond woman from before. Ino couldn't help but get slightly self conscious about her own breasts, since they were small compared that woman's, and her velvety green dress showed cleavage without shame. "Ah, good for you to have come, Lady Tsunade." Inoichi bowed respectively, much to Ino's surprise. Since when did he bow to others? Who was this woman exactly anyway? "Lady Tsunade, it is so good to see you looking so well," Guren said brightly, her eyes twinkling. "Have you've ever considered modeling?" Ino rolled her eyes. Her mom was a model contractor for the Angels Magazine.

"Ok, it's time to start introducing all the newborns!" Inoichi called out, with a clap of his calloused hands.

Sakura's p.o.v

"This is ridiculous; I look ridiculous in this ridiculous dress!" Tenten hissed, tugging at the ends of it. It was a marble brown dress, that stopped half down her thighs, and it was spaghetti strap. Slash marks on its sides, revealing her perfectly formed hips. Sakura counted how many times Tenten said the word ridiculous. So far three times. "Why is there so many teens back here anyway?" Again, Tenten hissed. "It's ridiculous!" Now it's four times. There were other teens back behind the red curtain with them. Sakura immediately recognized Hinata Huuyga, who was fidgeting nervously. Sakura was nervous to. Tsunade had given her absolutely no warning about her being presented off to the crowd. "Ok kiddies, get in line." Anko ordered. Her voice low to a whisper, but it kept its demand. She had on a black sexy dress, and her violet gray hair is up in a somewhat spiky ponytail, and her eyes are light brown.

What was Anko doing here anyway? Sakura swallowed down the lump of nervousment in her throat. She and Tenten went to the back of the line, Tenten in front of Sakura though. The anxiety in Sakura's stomach was painful now, but she kept a straight face. Tsunade had told her to stand straight, and be graceful in her walk off the stage. The curtain opened slowly, revealing a golden colored room. It was slightly blinding. People stared at the stage, which was golden colored to. The line begins to move, each presented teen walking with delicate grace, even Tenten did as well, who was a fully fledged tomboy. Now, it was Sakura's turn.

Ino's p.o.v

Ino watched as the newborns begin to make their off the stage, only to scurry back to their families. A few stumbled along the way. She fought the urge to laugh. How pathetic theses newborns were, all sophomores. Hinata was next, wearing a sparkling light blue dress. The straps of it twisted around her neck. Then that weird tomboy, misfit girl, Tenten, or whatever was next, and looked none too happy either. Than last but not least, that little pink haired girl, Sakura Haruno, who always hung out with that Idiot dog boy, Naruto Uzamaki.

Silence filled the room, as people gasped. Ino looked around the room. What in the world where they gasping about? Annoyance filled Ino, seeing as everyone was staring at that pink haired freak in awe, some even with adoration, admiration, and fascination. What really annoyed her was the fact that she caught Sasuke, staring with…Love, or was it lust? Whatever it was, he looked as if he was hypnotized. If Ino had a pencil, or some kind of wooden object she would have snapped it in half completely. Sakura got off stage, and stopped to look around nervously. Her eyes, what Ino thought, had landed on her. But checked behind her to see Tsunade standing there with a proud smile on her face.

Sakura made her way towards them, her stride graceful, and shiny white heels clacking on the golden floor. Without even a small glance, she past Ino, and right when she did, Ino got a wiff of her scent, a scent she recognized, and had been keeping a look out for. That really sweet scent that had been mixed with Sasuke's rainy one.

Sakura's p.o.v

Sakura made her way off the stage, fighting the urge to just run out of the room. Everyone was staring at her so strangely, and all of them were startling beautiful to, and most of the teens were Perfects. Only Tenten, and her were the only Misfits. She looked around the room nervously, and found her aunt standing with Ino's family. Sakura again, was fighting the urge to run, but kept a simple stride, the sound of her heels clacking on the floor echoed. She also had to fight the urge to look at Ino, as she past the pretty blond. There was no way Sakura was going to make eye contact with a scary person like her.

"Why is everyone staring at me?" Sakura asked Tsunade in a whisper, still feeling people's stares on her back. Tsunade placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "There awed by your unusual beauty, Sakura." She said, with a wink. Silence was still thick in the air. Sakura could only blush. "Oh my word, your niece Tsunade, is absolutely adorable!" A beautiful, navy blue haired woman exclaimed, taking Sakura's hands in her own. The color of her skin almost matched Sakura's. The woman's bright voice echoed and people begin to chatter normally, shattering the silence. Sakura was relieved.

"What glossy hair color, more glossier then my own, how wonderful!" The woman tugged playfully at a strand of Sakura's hair, looking fascinated. Sakura's face felt like it was on fire. "Um…thank you?" She said, with puzzlement. The woman smiled ever so brightly, and looked at Tsunade. "I must have your niece." She clapped both her hands together. Tsunade's eyebrow twitched slightly. "Sakura, this is Guren, Ino's step mom," She introduced "She works in the model agency for Angels Magizene ". Sakura glanced at Ino, who was glaring at her intently.

"Hello Ino."Ami suddenly came towards them. She giggled like an overly happy little girl, and glared hatefully at Sakura before she smiled up at Guren admiringly. "Guren I was wondering if you happen to be looking for a new model?" Ami asked her voice sweet. "Hmmm, yes I have been actually," she said, thoughtfully."And I think I found her." Ami's eyes widened with happiness, only to narrow when Guren's eyes went back to Sakura. "Sakura, dear, how would you like to become a model?" She asked. Guren's eyes had a twinkle in them, which made it hard for Sakura to say no. Besides, modeling actually sounded fun.

Ami's breath hitched in her throat, while Ino's eyes widened. "Mom, you can't possibly be serious?" She asked, with a dry tone. "Of course I'm serious," Guren said sharply, and then her voice softened. "So, how about it, Sakura?" Sakura swallowed hard. "Well, sure…I guess." "Wonderful, I'll call when the time is right!" She stated happily, and proudly. Sakura smiled. Guren is pretty nice, which makes her wonder what kind of relationship she has with Ino. Inoichi faked coughed for their attention. "Um, honey, I'm sorry to ruin the moment, but it's time to begin the speech." He said.

Guren's expression went serious, and she nodded approvingly. "Ok everyone, its time to begin the speech, so take this seriously, especially the presented teens!" She shouted, as Inoichi begin to make his way up on the stage. "What speech?" Sakura asked. "Just listen." Tsunade said. "Tonight I shall explain to you the secret hidden within Konoha, its history, and the people living within it," Inoichi begin."But first, presented teens, let me ask you, have you been experiencing weird sensations, or sickish feelings lately, have you been trusting your instincts more often?" Sakura's heart nearly stopped. Yes would be her answer for those questions, and she had no idea that she wasn't the only one.

"I assure you, all that is only natural,"Inoichi said softly. "For you are going through, what we call, the shift, the change that comes to most fifteen year olds of our kind." He paced around on the stage. "First come the chills, and sickness, than the soreness of your limbs, as if you might of just slept wrong but really your limbs were re-poisoning themselves as you sleep, expanding themselves to be stronger, and thicker, your bones," he stopped pacing."Organs become much faster in their processes, and become stronger to, to the point where they are indestructible."

Sakura was doing her best to keep her breathing under control. "Powerful cravings do not start till the first few stages are completed, the cravings are the last stage of the shift," he had a stern expression now." What you crave, is the liquid that runs in the veins of humans, blood, a substance that will soon begin to smell very good to you, and taste good aswell." Sakura frowned. What in the world was he talking about? "The main question you ask yourself through the shift, what is happening to you?" He added fake puzzlement in his tone. "Your becoming one of us, your blood manifesting itself, the blood you inherited, is finally turning into the true blood of the angels, the angels that had fallen from heaven."

Sakura looked around swiftly, and found Tenten, who looked scared out of her mind. "We are, what humans would call, Vampires, but in reality, we are the Angel Bloods, the fallen angels." Inoichi finished. Silence hung thick in the air again, not a single sound heard. _Is he crazy? Are these people insane? _Sakura wondered frantically. No one was laughing; all the adults looked serious, while the presented teens looked frightened. Clearly, this was some stupid prank, and Sakura wasn't going to fall for it, but then again, even Naruto had been serious about this. Sasuke's question echoed in her mind. _Are you one of us?_ He had asked her.

Sakura shook her head in disbelief. She will not fall for such an obvious trick. "Now, we, the Angel Bloods are the founding people of Konoha, have been reincarnated into this life, and soon your memories will return of your past lives, even when we were still in paradise up above," Inoichi explained. "War and bloodshed was everywhere in ancient time, and forever we have been in secret from the humans, and you have to keep it a secret." Everyone seemed to nod in agreement. "Like humans, war has been a part of our world for awhile, Light Angels vs. Dark Angels, I myself, am a Light Angel," Inoichi stated, and pulled up his sleeve to show a golden sword tattooed on his shoulder. "I am the Angel of Leadership, which is my title for this life."

"Each of you will earn, and create your own title, by your actions, and personality of the life you've chosen, as your very own, than you will be branded the mark of that title," he went on."My daughter, Ino, is the Angel of Beauty, a Dark Angel, as Sasuke Uchiha, another Dark Angel, is the Angel of Darkness, along with my wife, Guren, a Light Angel like me, the Angel of Glory. All three of you reveal your marks." Guren went up on stage, and lifted up the sleeve of her left shoulder, revealing a shining star. Ino's was on the back of her right hand, a black swan.

Then, last but not least, Sasuke's was on the middle of his well sculpted back. It was a black panther, ready to attack its prey, with a strange black intricate pattern behind it as a backround. Sakura was so tempted to just go up to him, and trace every detailed line. "The war between light, and darkness started up in heaven, than came down to earth. Angels chose their sides, but now that war ended long ago, and peace finally came, but there are still those who want to start war up again, so darkness forever remains," Inoichi had a grim expression on his face. "We Angel Bloods are immortal, we cannot die, only reincarnate, yet one of our own, Lina, has died, we said overdose for protection from the humans, but really, she was murdered." Everybody gasped, except for Sakura. This was all just a prank.

"She was drained of blood completely!" Inoichi shouted angrily."We are still trying to find the traitor who did this, but when we do, the punishment will be death, no mercy!" He walked off the stage, stating that his speech was done. Everybody begin to chatter. Sakura, feeling lightheaded, left the golden room quickly. She then quickly darted into the door next over, into a janitor's closet. There she panted heavily, and caught her breath. _How dumb are they? They can't fool me though, _Sakura thought, with a smile. The knob of the door begins to twist, and then the door opened. Sakura held her breath seeing who it was.

**End**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto Characters or blueblood ideas.**

**Italics: Flashback, thoughts, and dreams.**

**Chapter 4: More secrets**

"Sasuke!" Sakura gasped, letting out all the air she's been holding. Sasuke stared at her curiously, and quietly shut door behind him. "Why are you in the janitor's closet?" He asked, with a raised eyebrow. He seemed amused by this. Sakura blushed a deep tomato red, her heart beating nervously. "Um…well, you see, I'm kind of…hiding." She stammered. He cocked his head to the side. "Hiding, from what?" He took a few steps closer to her. Sakura instinctively wanted to move back, but the wall behind her was in the way. "Nothing in particular." She answered quickly.

Sasuke frowned at her. Sakura exhaled deeply, and gave a shaky laugh. "You Perfects made this whole thing up didn't you?" She asked, and smiled. Sasuke's frown deepened. "You think all this is made up, a prank?" He sounded irritated. She glared at him, and folded her arms across her chest. "I'm not stupid, you Perfects are always up to something," she said. "You expect me to believe that your all are bunch of vampires who used to live in heaven?" "We, are all bunch of vampires, you're an Angel Blood to, Sakura." She shook her in complete disbelief. "As if, let me guess," she pretended to think. "Lina's not dead isn't she?"

"She's dead; you saw her casket at the funeral." Sasuke countered. "Ah ha, but it wasn't open." Sakura countered back, feeling triumph. "Of course it wouldn't be open, she was beaten, murdered." He said, while leaning his back against the door. Sakura's breath hitched at that. He stared at her intently. "I know, that you know, what all Inoichi said was true," he stated simply. "You just don't want to believe it." Sakura swallowed hard, and looked away. Was she really being denial about this? Thinking about it made her head only hurt. "P-Proof it to me than, proof to me that all this is true!" She challenged.

Something dark flickered in Sasuke's eyes. His gaze was like the gaze of a predator, who cornered its prey. "Do you really want me to proof it to you?" He asked seductively, his steps towards her slow, almost lazy like. Sakura gulped. "Y-Yes." She forced. He stopped, and closed his eyes for a brief moment. When he opened them, they were no longer midnight onyx, but a glowing bright red color. Sakura's breathing became heavy. The red glow faded into beautiful blood red eyes, with black slits. She stifled a gasp, as Sasuke appeared right in front of her, trapping her with both his arms.

Sakura's heart fluttered in her chest, making it slightly harder to breathe right. "I can hear your heart beat clearly." Sasuke purred. He dipped his head towards the crook of her neck, and licked her throbbing vein. She gasped. "I thought you were going to show me proof?" She asked in a whimper. "I am." He breathed, and looked back at her. Her eyes widened, seeing fangs poking out from underneath his upper lip. He opened his mouth in a hiss to bite down on her neck. Sakura whimpered, shutting her eyes tightly.

The bite never came though, and a chuckle echoed into her ears. Instead of a bite, she received a gentle kiss on her cheek. Sakura opened her eyes slowly. Sasuke was staring at her, with a smirk on his face. "Now do you believe?"He asked, still smirking. Sakura stared at him dazedly. "Y-Yeah." She replied. "I would have never bitten you Sakura, Tsunade would tear me limb from limb." He said. All Sakura could do was nod. So she was a vampire, an Angel Blood. Vampires existed. She remembered Ino snapping at her, and Naruto. Sakura had caught a glimpse of Ino's fangs.

"I'll be seeing you," Sasuke said, heading for the door. He opened it, light spilled in the dark closet from the hallway. "Oh, Sakura, a piece of advice, keep a distance from Naruto Uzamaki, for your own good." And with that, he left.

Sakura snapped herself out of that daze by shaking her head. She hurried to the door, and peeked her head out. There was no sign of Sasuke anywhere, almost as if he disappeared in thin air. An Angel Blood ability perhaps? Quietly, she closed the janitor's door shut, and leaned against it for support. Her legs felt like collapsing underneath her, they shook. Everything feels like a dream now, even though it clearly wasn't. Part of this was cool, and the other part was bad. What did Sasuke mean by staying away from Naruto anyway? She placed a comforting hand on her chest, and started to make her way back to the golden room.

Sakura hoped no one noticed she ran off. She didn't check to make sure before she left, being freaked out in all. With a deep breath, she opened the door, and looked around before fully entering the golden room. Adults chattered with each other, as kids huddled in groups for their own conversations. So far, Sakura was in the clear. "Ah, Sakura, I've been looking for you." Tsunade's voice made her jump. Sakura turned to her swiftly. "Ummm…you have?" She played the innocent card. Her Aunt raised a questioning eyebrow, and folded her arms across her chest. "Where have you been?" She asked. Sakura swallowed. "B-Bathroom?" Sakura replied tentatively.

Tsunade sighed heavily. "Come along Sakura, someone wants to see you." She said, with a beckoning hand gesture."Somebody who you will recognize right away."Sakura followed her aunt nearly to the other side of the room, earning stares along the way, and even getting a bow from a middle aged man. She avoided eye contact, but couldn't stop the rosy blushing coming on her cheeks. Again, they were with Inoichi's family. Sakura was surprised at Ino. She figured Ino would probably advoid being with her parents at all costs, stating it as un-cool. Another man was standing with them, the sight of the man made her heart flutter in excitement. She recognized the tall, spiky light silver hair, and the dark grey eyes, with the black mask covering half of his face, and thin, raggedy scar on his left eye. He turned, and looked at her, giving a small wave.

"Kakashi Hatake!" Sakura gasped, and ran right past Tsunade, all the way to him. She caught him in a tight hug, causing him to grunt in slight surprise. "Kakashi, I missed you so much!" She squealed, snuggling against him. Kakashi chuckled. "I missed you to kiddo." He said his mask moving as he formed a smile underneath. She smiled up at him in pure happiness. She hasn't seen him for a whole entire year. He was her eighth grade teacher, and suddenly he disappeared right when her freshmen year begin. Sakura had feared that she would never see him again. He was like a father to her, and he was her beginning. Sakura closed her eyes remembering how she had first met Kakashi. Back when she was six years old, and long, pink bangs hid her wide forehead.

**Flashback**

_Little Sakura opened her eyes, her pink bangs in the view of the white ceiling above her. She was lying on a purple colored couch, wearing a dirty canary yellow dress. She pushed her bangs out of her face, and sat up._ Where am I? She_ wondered. Wasn't she supposed to be doing something? Her head hurt, and her limbs did to. Why was she so dirty anyway and why can't she remember anything? There was this big blank spot in her skull that was bugging her. All these questions swirled in her head, making her feel light headed. _

_Sakura gasped, as the front door opened. A light silvered haired, mask wearing man popped his head in. Seeing Sakura, his eyes widened, and he smiled. "Ah, you're awake." The man stated, closing the door shut. She could faintly hear the rain pouring outside. The man hung his coat up on the wooden coat rack beside the door. Small water driblets ran down its grey sleeves. "It's pouring out there," he said. "Want to see?" Sakura remained silent, and grimaced at him. _What a strange man,_ she thought. The scar on his eye caught her attention, and he didn't fail to notice her eyes drift toward it. "Curious about it aren't you," he said, aiming his thumb at it. "I got it in a fight." The man came towards her, and knelled down. "Do you know what your name is?" He asked. She nodded slowly, and gulped. "My name is…Sakura Haruno." "Good and my name is Kakashi Hatake, Miss Sakura." _

_Sakura continued to stare at him, hoping maybe she can learn about him without having to ask questions. She didn't feel like talking really. "From now on Sakura, you'll be living with Lady Tsunade." Kakashi explained. "Lady…Tsunade?" She cocked her head to the side in confusion. "Yep, she's real nice, but if you anger her, prepare to run," he warned, but kept his lazy smile. "She won't do anything to you though; she's too much of a nice lady." "And, this nice lady doesn't appreciate people coming in her home without knocking." A beautiful, blond woman came in from the kitchen, arms folded across her chest. _

_Kakashi turned around and his cheeks flushed. "R-Right, sorry Tsunade." He apologized nervously. Tsunade looked at Sakura, and smiled softly. A yummy smell flowed in the air, and Sakura inhaled it. Her stomach growled. "Are you hungry, Sakura?" She asked. "I made cookies." Sakura smiled, and she got herself up off the couch. "Cookies, sounds yummy." Kakashi stated brightly. Tsunade frowned at him, while Sakura only stared at him._

**End of flashback**

Sakura always cherished that memory. It was her life's beginning, since after all she has no memory of the ages behind six. Almost as if somebody took those memories away. She let go of Kakashi, and frowned at him sadly. "Where did you go, Kakashi?" She asked. "You left, and didn't say goodbye to me, or Naruto." Kakashi's eyes saddened. "I'm sorry Sakura, I had to take care of some un-finished business," he said. "How is Naruto doing anyway?" Sakura sighed. She wasn't going to bother pressing on about his sudden leaving, he wasn't going to tell the whole reason, but she smiled at him anyway. At least he was back. "Naruto's still the same and doing perfectly well." "That's good." Kakashi smiled in relief, and he turned his attention on Tsunade. "I was kind of hoping you would have brought your yummy cookies to the party, Lady Tsunade." Her eyebrow twitched at him. "You haven't changed at all haven't you Kakashi?" She asked. Kakashi only shrugged, while Sakura laughed.

"What a lovely reunion." Somebody stated clapping their hands. A man came towards them, with a strange smile on his face. He has light grey hair in a short, low ponytail, and pitch black eyes, with round glasses. At the sight of him, Sakura's whole body chilled. Something about this man frightened her. He gave off this weird…vibe. "Kabuto Yakushi."Tsunade said through gritted teeth. Sakura looked around, seeing that everyone around her looked grim. Even Ino, but probably cause she got the same vibe from him as Sakura did. "Ah Lady Tsunade, you always greet me so hatefully." "Well, I wonder why." She said sarcastically. He chuckled, and his eyes landed on Sakura.

She jumped slightly. Why was he staring at her like that? There was this strange, dark glint in his eyes. Almost like Sasuke's predatory gaze, except this was more sinister. Sakura was doing her best to keep her composure, but it was getting harder as the gaze became more intense. "You are Tsunade's little niece, Sakura Haruno," Kabuto said."You made quite the entrance on the stage; everyone was so awed by your unusual beauty." Sakura's heart thumped. "I…guess." She said, rather sheepishly. He came towards her, and snatched her hand into his. She swallowed hard. Gently, and with a smirk, he kissed her hand. "Kabuto!" Inoichi hissed.

Kabuto let her hand drop to back to her side. "Seeya." He said, and strode away. On his way to the exit, Sakura noticed people glaring at him, and talking about him while staring at him. A wave of sympathy washed over her for the guy. What did he do to be so hated by his own kind? Tsunade sighed. "I had fun, and now I'll be taking my leave," she said. "Come Sakura." Sakura nodded at her aunt, but first she gave one last hug to Kakashi. "Bye Kakashi." She said, smiling brightly. "I'll be seeing you tomorrow kiddo in history class." Kakashi patted her gently. "History class?" She said. "You mean you're going to be the new history teacher?" Kakashi grinned. "Yep." She bowed her goodbye respectively to the Yamanaka's, and hurried after Tsunade.

* * *

><p>"Wow so I'm a Vampire," Tenten awed, sitting in the back seat of Tsunade's car. "So cool!" Tsunade chuckled. "Yes, being one has its perks, and were called Angel Bloods, not Vampires." She corrected, while turning a corner down on 10th street, the block that Tenten lives on. Sakura remained silent in the front, as Tenten, and Tsunade chatted. She was a Vampire, an Angel Blood. They're called that because they are fallen angels, who will never die, but only reincarnate. She didn't find it exciting at all, but frightening. What about the blood cravings? Is the craving hard to control? Has an Angel Blood ever killed a human before as they feed? What about poor Lina? Inoichi had stated that Angel Bloods never die, yet Lina has. Who killed her? There were so many holes in his speech. Whoever the conclave of blood is exactly, they were hiding something in secret.<p>

Sakura's instincts told her so. The car stopped in front of Tenten's small, tanish colored house. "Bye Tsunade, see you Sakura." Tenten said, as she got out. Tsunade waited till Tenten made it inside before driving away. They aren't far from where they live, which was on 15th street. Sakura could no longer hold any of it in. "Ok, something is up," She said firmly. "The conclave of blood are hiding something, Inoichi didn't tell us the whole story." Tsunade glanced at Sakura, then turned her attention back to the rode, and turned. "What do you mean?" She asked. "I mean that there is something about Lina's death that they are hiding, clearly she's been drained by her own kind, but that's what has been bugging me," Sakura explained."Inoichi said the penalty is death, so has this happened before?" Tsunade slammed on the breaks suddenly, causing Sakura to lurch forward in a grunt. A cute little, black cat sat there in the middle of the road, and then darted out of the way.

Tsunade sighed. "Inoichi had stated that they are investigating her death." She said, continuing the drive. "That doesn't mean he isn't hiding something." Sakura countered. "Sakura, just leave it alone." Tsunade said firmly. Sakura huffed, and turned her head towards the window angrily. She will not leave it alone. Tomorrow she will confide everything to Naruto, and tell him about what Sasuke had said to her.

Ino's p.o.v

Ino, clearly irritated, took off her dress, and slipped on a tiny tank top, and comfortable shorts. She stared at herself in the mirror. She has such a lovely face, with a buttoned nose, full mouth, and dazzling sky blue eyes, yet everyone's attention had been on that stupid Sakura Haruno. That girl…something about her…seemed off. Ino can't believe she's saying this, but Sakura was too beautiful, too beautiful even for an Angel Blood and something about that abnormal beauty was familiar to her, and frightening. Not to mention that Sakura's scent had been mixed in with Sasuke's own scent. There is no way that Sasuke would ever be with that girl, that dumb Misfit.

Ino couldn't deny her instincts. Sakura was anything but an Angel Blood. Quickly, Ino darted out of her room, down the hall, and down the stairs into their overly size living room. Her father was sitting on the couch, reading a book. "Father!" She called for his attention. Inoichi looked at her, startled. "Ino, dear, I thought you were going to bed early." He said. She shook her head, and folded her arms across her chest, showing she meant business. "I can't stand this, that girl, Sakura, I don't like her, something about her is-""Frightening?" Inoichi finished for her. Ino blushed, and swallowed hard. "Yes." She admitted in a sigh, and plopped down on the couch next to her father.

Ino was afraid of Sakura. She just doesn't know why though. "I'm not surprised you feel that way, after all, Sakura isn't entirely Angel Blood, and she is the daughter of him."Inoichi's voice was grim sounding. "Who's him?" Ino asked. Her father sighed, and slouched tiredly. "Ino, the name Haruno, does it not sound familiar to you?" He asked. "Does Sakura not look familiar to you at all?" Ino shook her head no. Inoichi sighed again. "Tell you what, if you remember most of you past lives then I will explain everything, till then don't ask any more questions about the matter." He said, with finality in his tone. "Dad!" Ino cried out in frustration. "It's going to take forever to get most of my memories!"

"That's the deal," Inoichi got up and stretched."Now, I'm going to bed, I have a meeting scheduled with the conclave of blood tomorrow so I'm heading to bed." He kissed his daughter on the cheek, and then headed up the staircase. Ino watched him go, and sighed in disappointment. Why is it that her father had to make things difficult? What was the man trying to hide? Ino glanced at their old family photo back when Ino was only seven years old, her platinum blond hair short. Her older brother, Deidara, was about nine or ten. His is golden blond hair short like hers, and his deep sea blue eyes were bright as his mischievous smile. Inoichi looked the same, except his hair was hanging down above his shoulders in elegant waves. Deidara gets his good looks from their Father's side, while Ino gets hers from their Mother's.

Their Mother, a beautiful woman with long, platinum blond hair, and sky blue eyes. She was pretty much an older version of Ino, and her name was Miya Yamanaka. Miya had died a long time ago, and its strange how Ino, or Deidara, have no clue how she died. Only their Father knows, and he refuses to talk about it. Another secret of the great Inoichi Yamanaka.

Sakura's p.o.v

Sakura stirred, while she dreamt. _The dream was vivid. A blond woman was holding a crying six year old Sakura. The woman's mouth was moving, yet no words could be heard. Sakura was so confused, and so frightened_. She stirred more, and more. _A loud roaring sound echoed_, forcing her out of her slumber. She woke up with a gasp, and sweat dribbled down her face. Her T-shirt was stuck to her hot flesh. Morning light shone through her light colored curtains. _That dream was a new one,_ Sakura realized. She groaned, and glanced at her alarm clock. It was about to start beeping, but she quickly turned it off before it could. She sat herself up, and sighed. Today was Friday, the last day of school for the week, much to her relief.

Once again, she did her daily routine, and afterwards she has the habit of studying herself in the mirror. Her hair looked longer, face, and eyes looked the same. Definitely not the face of a Vampire, or Angel Blood, she should say. Speaking of being an Angel Blood, Inoichi had said that they are reincarnated and have past lives, so are those weird dreams she's been having are really her memories? Sakura sighed, suddenly not feeling like going to school, but she has to. Her cell phone begin to ring, startling her. Quickly, she answered it. "Hello?" "Hey Sakura." It was Naruto, and he sounded tired. "What's up Naruto?" She asked brightly. "Ummm…I'm not going to school today."He said. "You can't skip," she said. "You used up your ten days."

Naruto Yawned. "Sorry Sakura." He said, and then hung up. Irritated, she shoved her phone in her pocket. _I'll go to his house after school_, she decided, and headed downstairs. Tsunade, like most mornings, was sitting on the couch, drinking freshly made coffee. "Good morning Sakura." She greeted, than took a sip. "Good morning." Sakura came to stand in front of Tsunade, and smiled as sweetly as she could. "Tsunade, is it ok if I can skip school today?" She asked. Tsunade raised a questioning eyebrow. Sakura gulped. "Well, Naruto isn't going to school today, so I thought-""Nope, no school skipping, today is a Friday anyway, I'll take you." Tsunade said, as she stood up, setting her coffee down. Sakura sighed, and followed her Aunt out the door.

* * *

><p>Tsunade stopped in front of the school. Sakura, with a sigh, got out of the car, and waved goodbye as her Aunt drove away. Once again she let out a sigh. The feeling of loneliness enveloped her. Hopefully Tenten is here, but she doubts it. Sakura begin making her way to the doors, but slowed her pace slightly noticing Ami standing at the top of the stone steps. Just as Sakura about past her, the girl stepped in front of her, with her hands on her hips. "You must be thinking so highly of yourself right now." Ami said with scorn. Sakura raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?" She asked. Ami glared at her menacingly. "Don't play dumb," she hissed. "Guren offered you to become a model last night!"<p>

"Big deal." Sakura said sarcastically. Again, she tried to past Ami, but again she stepped in front of her. "Do not get your hopes up, cause there is a good chance that Guren won't even call for you," she said, and a smirk formed on her lips. "After all, your still the same pathetic billboard brow as you've always have been." Sakura glared at her, and oddly enough, her glare made Ami flinch. Usually, Sakura would never let Ami's bullying affect her, but she was already irritated with Naruto, and Tsunade. "I really don't care if Guren calls or not," she said. "You're only mad because she chose me and didn't even consider you for a second." Her words bit deep, and Ami's jaw dropped. For a minute, Sakura regretted it, but kept in mind that Ami has been bullying her since the beginning of time. Without another word, Sakura past Ami, and into the school she went.

* * *

><p>With a sigh, Sakura shut her locker, after getting her books for her last class of the day. Today has been hell, without her friends by her side. Tenten had to decided skip, probably because she was tired from last night's Angel Blood party. Sakura sighed again. "Lonely?" A voice asked, startling her, mainly because she recognized the low, velvety tone in it. Turning her head, she saw Sasuke standing behind her. With that cool laziness of his, he leaned his back against the locker right beside hers, hands in his pockets. He had on a grey loose fitting shirt, and slightly baggy white pants. "Hello, Angel of Darkness." She said, rather plainly. He smirked, and then it faded.<p>

"You know, you should consider making more friends, "Sasuke suggested. "As an Angel Blood, being a socialite is important." Sakura glared at him. "I have plenty of friends, and I don't want to be a socialite." She stated sharply. "Both of your friends skipped," he said." Tenten's excuse is rather dull, but Naruto, on the other hand, is understandable." "Naruto told me he was tired." She mentioned quietly. He gave her a side glance. "For his closest friend, you sure don't know much about him." Sakura couldn't help but flinch. Sasuke was right, she didn't know much about Naruto, except that he's parentless. Does Naruto have secrets hidden from her? Her heart clenched tightly, and her expression turned trouble.

Sakura swallowed hard. "D-Did something happen to him?" She asked, hesitantly. "He should be fine, it's just every now and again, he isn't himself." Sasuke replied."W-What do you-"Suddenly, Sasuke trapped her against the locker, with both his arms, just like he did before in the janitor's closest. His already dark eyes seemed darker. "I've already told you before, and I expect you to listen," he said, voice threatening. "Keep a distance from Naruto, for your own good." He backed away from her, and stuffed his hands back in his pockets. He walked away. Sakura's fear turned to anger. _Just who the hell does he think he is!_ She thought angrily. _Telling me what to do!_ Sakura made a serious expression. Its official, she's going straight to Naruto's place right after school.

* * *

><p>"Hey Tsunade, can you drop me off at Naruto's house?" Sakura asked, as she got in the car. "I guess," Tsunade sighed, and then she raised one eyebrow. "Why do you want to go to his house?" "I just feel like hanging out over there." Sakura answered quickly. <em>No, the real reason is because something bad might have happened to my best friend,<em> she thought grimly. How does Sasuke even know about it? Last time she checked, Naruto and Sasuke were arch enemies. "Were here." Tsunade said, slowing to a complete stop in front of Naruto's house. Staring at it made Sakura's heart thump. It was a simple light brown colored two story house, with a dark brown door, and a porch lead up to by three long ways steps.

"Thanks Tsunade and seeya." Sakura said, and fought the urge to just leap out of the car, instead of getting out normally. She walked up to the house, clenching, and un-clenching her fists. She could feel Tsunade's eyes on her, and hear the car drive away, right when she put her hand on the doorknob. With a deep breath Sakura opened the door. The inside was completely normal looking, everything still in the exact same place as it was when she last came in here. "Naruto?" She called lightly, and set her backpack full of stuff on the wooden floor. Silence was thick in the air. She made her towards the steps, and peeked upwards. The stairs were wooden to, and slightly steep, leading up to the next story. She gulped, and started to walk up them.

Sakura just couldn't shake this eerie feeling. What if something bad did happen to Naruto? Was he even here? His old truck was probably in the garage, but there is a chance that it wasn't. Un-answered questions only made her heart thump harder, and faster. She couldn't take things slow anymore. Uncontrollably, she ran up the rest of the steps, and nearly slid going down the hallway. She took a sharp turn, and found the door to Naruto's room. She opened it roughly. "Naruto!" She cried out, tears nearly falling out of her eyes now. There he was, her best friend, looking really tired, sitting on his bed, and staring at her in complete astonishment. "S-Sakura?" Naruto said her name in confusion. Tears started pouring heavily out of her eyes, and she practically tackled him into an embrace. He gave a grunt, and oof, falling backwards onto the bed, with Sakura on top. She cried into his chest. "Naruto, I was so worried, "she sobbed. "I was afraid that something bad happened to you!" "Ok, ok, Sakura, stop crying," he soothed, petting her head. "I'm sorry to have made you worry." She got off him, both of them sitting up.

Sakura continued to stare at him, and Naruto stared back. His cheeks flushed. "Why are you staring at me like that?" He asked, nervously. She took a deep breath, and exhaled just as deeply. At least her heart calmed a bit. "Naruto, what have you been hiding from me?" She asked. The question made his eyes widened.

**End**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or Blueblood ideas. **

**Chapter 5: Naruto's story, and Tenten's lifestyle**

Naruto continued to stare at Sakura with wide eyes, his heart beating nervously, and Sakura could swear she could hear it. He swallowed hard, and gave a shaky grin. "W-What are you talking about, Sakura?"He asked her nervously. Sakura's green eyes saddened. _So…he was hiding something from me, _She thought sadly. Since her, Naruto, and Tenten, have no other friends, and only each other, they all promised to never hide anything from each other. "I know your hiding something from me," she forced out. "Sasuke told me.""W-What!" Naruto gasped. "Sasuke said that sometimes you aren't yourself, and he told me to stay away from you to." She explained. Naruto's eyes darkened into a glare. "That bastard, how dare he-""Forget about him, I want to know what you're hiding from me!" She folded her arms across her chest expectantly.

Naruto looked taken aback by her demand. "Sakura, don't listen to Sasuke," he said. "I'm not hiding anything from you." She shook her head in disbelief. "Yes you are, I can tell by the way your acting!" She yelled. Why was he trying to lie to her? Why couldn't he just tell her the truth? It hurt her deeply. Lies and loneliness is what always hurts her the most. She was frustrated with his lying, and she felt left out. She wondered if he could see the hurt in her eyes, in her expression. She wanted him to see her hurt, and see that it was always alright to tell her anything, to see that he didn't have to hide anything from her. She placed a hand on his. "Naruto, you can tell me anything, you know that don't you?" Sakura said, squeezing his hand. He sighed heavily. "I know." He replied, returning the squeeze.

"Good, I'm going to tell you my secret, and in return I want you to tell me yours," Sakura stated firmly, and then took a deep breath. "I'm…I'm a Vampire, an Angel Blood." The blood rushed to her ears. Will he believe her? Will he actually believe her? Naruto gave a small laugh, startling her. "I know." He replied simply. "You already knew!" She gasped, madly blushing. He laughed loudly. "Yeah, I've always knew." He said, wiping a small tear from his eye. "So, that means you knew that Tenten, Sasuke, and Ami were Angel Bloods to?" She asked. Naruto nodded, and sighed with a small smile forming on his lips. "Ok Sakura, I'll tell you my secret, my life's story." He said. "Really!" She gasped joyfully. "Yep." He gave her a nervous smile.

Naruto took a deep breath, and exhaled. "Here goes," he begins."Sakura, did Inoichi mention about the war between the Light Angels and the Dark Angels?" Sakura thought back to the speech for a minute, and nodded her head. "Yes, but he didn't give many details," she, with irritation. "All he said was about bloodshed, and war being everywhere in ancient times." "Yeah, but it started right after they fell from heaven, and the reason why was because they became arrogant," Naruto explained, and then paused."Well, those who followed their leader anyway, not all of them did, yet all of them still had fallen." Sakura nodded, continuing to listen. "Well anyway, their leader was named Inzanagi, and he was insanely powerful, "he went on. "During the war, he decided to resurrect a Hell Being, and that Hell Being was the strongest of them all." "A Hell Being?" Sakura cocked her head to the side.

"There are two types of Beings," Naruto held up two of his fingers."There are only nine Hell Beings, they are all powerful, you can tell which one is strongest by its number of tails." "What's the other Being?" She asked. "The other Being type are known as Celestic Beings, beautiful humans who are monsters underneath," he replied. "The difference is that in their monster form is they aren't nearly as big and not as powerful either. " "So, Hell Beings can have a human disguise to?" Sakura asked. "Exactly, now back to the start," Naruto continued."In exchange for giving the Hell Being freedom, Inzanagi wanted him to fight with him in the war, to which the Hell Being accepted." "What monster was the Hell Being anyway?" Sakura couldn't help but ask. "He was a Demon Fox, otherwise known as the Nine-Tailed Fox."He replied. She had a feeling she knew where this was heading, but didn't say anything. "After awhile, war still brewing, the Fox fell in love with a beautiful woman, who happens to be an Angel Blood." Naruto stared at Sakura, causing her to blush. "G-Go on." She urged, bringing her knees to her chest. Naruto blushed to, but it quickly disappeared.

"Well, she was an Angel Blood on the light side, so he left the dark side, to get closer to her, much to Inzanagi's anger." Naruto said. "The beautiful woman returned his feelings and they had a child." Sakura let out inhaled breath. "And that child was you?" She finished for him. "Yeah." He replied. Silence hung thick, causing an uncomfortable tension. Sakura decide to break it. "So, your half Angel Blood, and half Hell Being?" She asked, confusingly. "Well in a way, yeah because Hell Beings don't have psychic powers like Angel Bloods, but I do which, by the way, I'm an Elemental Psychic, somebody who can control an element, "He explained, holding one finger up. At the tip, a small light tornado formed suddenly, making Sakura jump in surprise. "My element is wind." She stared at the tornado, until it disappeared. "Wow, pretty big secret." She said. "Yeah, sorry I hid that from you." Naruto said.

Sakura shook her head. "You had every right to, sorry for prying it out of you," she said, feeling a sudden guilt. "But, why did you hide it from me?" Naruto turned his back on her, head hung low. "I was afraid of what you would think, and once an awhile I can't control my being as a demon fox, so I go out in the woods, and chain myself up in a cave, to make sure I don't hurt anybody." He explained. _So that's what Sasuke had meant,_ Sakura realized. Her heart clenched, and she hugged him tightly, head against his back. "Naruto, no matter what I'll always love you, you're my best friend, and you're like a brother to me." Naruto leaned against her, feeling comfortable. "Thanks Sakura." he sighed, and stood up with a stretch of the arms. Sakura did the same. They both looked out the window, noticing the sun was close to going down fully.

Sakura had no idea she had been here for so long. "Well, I better get you home to Tsunade, before she threatens to kick my ass for holding you captive." Naruto grinned. She laughed at his words.

Tenten's p.o.v

Tenten sighed, relived to be done with the dishes in her crappy walled kitchen. Even though she was just one person living in a small house, it didn't take that long for dishes to pile up from her daily eating habits. She can get a bag of chips without noticing, and she's been eating a lot more meat lately, which might have something to with her being as an Angel Blood. When is her craving for blood going to start? Yet another problem to worry about. With another sigh, she removed her white apron on her way to the living room, and plopt on her dirty pink couch. She never had liked the color pink, but it is a comfy couch, and it needs cleaned. Another thing she hated, cleaning, but someone's got to do it.

Tenten's routine, do homework, clean, and then head over to the hospital to visit her bed ridden mother. By the time she gets home, she grabs a snack, and watches TV, gets sleepy, than she takes a shower, and then to bed she goes, only to start over again the next day. Her life was pathetically boring, until she learned about being an Angel Blood. Maybe some excitement will now show up in her life, so far there has been none. She was excited about learning what her past lives were like. Was she famous once, like a track star, or a professional swimmer? Or maybe she was a secret agent, fighting evil and saving lives with her vampire powers? She giggled at the thought.

Tenten got herself up, her couch squeaking. _Time to go visit mom,_ she thought. Each step she took towards the front door, the floor squeaked under her. The minute she steps outside, the slowly going down sun blinded her. She got into her car, which was brown colored like her hair, except more lighter. Putting in the keys, starting it up, she slowly backed out of the drive way, and drove away.

* * *

><p>Tenten stared up at the tall hospital, as she walked inside. "Hello Tenten." The nurse at the counter greeted warmly. "Hey." Tenten smiled at her with a mini wave, and continued down the right side hallway. She headed up a few flights of stairs, and stopped at the fifth floor. She could have used the elevator, but she has a hatred for elevators now, ever since she get got stuck in one about two months ago. Going down the long hallway, she stopped in front of room 32. Slowly, she turned the door knob, and stepped inside. As usual, the room was quiet, with one sole person in it, which in fact was her mother, Takara, who slept soundly on the hospital bed, under a white blanket.<p>

Tenten silently made her way to her mom's bed side, and sat on the chair next to her. Just like her daughter, she has chocolate brown hair, and chocolate brown eyes, except that her hair was longer. Ever since Takara gave birth, she's been in a coma, never moving, only breathing, leaving her daughter to be raised by strangers, until she became fifteen, Tenten now fends for herself. Tenten blames herself for her mother's being in a coma, even though it happened after birth. She couldn't help but feel guilt. She also feels depression, and a little loneliness, but thanks to Sakura, and Naruto, she doesn't feel so lonely. The first time Tenten had met those two was when they were kids and her brown colored cat, Tora, had got stuck in a tree, and Naruto had climbed up it to get her. He did get her down, but she scratched the hell out of him. While Naruto was fighting with Tora (and Tora was winning), her and Sakura were giggling.

The memory made Tenten smile. Sure, her life was boring, but she does have awesome friends. Everything would be perfect if only her mom would wake up.

**End**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto characters, or Blue Blood ideas. **

**Chapter 6: First time as a model**

_Ah, a nice shower is always good for the start of a new day, _Sakura thought happily. She was in the living room of her house, drying her hair off, and only wearing a white tank top, and bright red panties. She wasn't the type of person to run around in her underwear in her own house, but Tsunade had left for work, and Sakura wanted this whole day to be of only relaxation. With a sigh, and a smile on her face, she fell backwards purposely on the couch. Thanks to the hot shower, the air touching her moist skin was cool as can be. She held her arm up in front of her face, peering through the skin, to see her blue veins. No longer were they blue, but silvery looking. The proof that her human blood was changing itself to the blood of an angel. Even so, Inoichi didn't give any details in his speech, just the obvious stuff.

So far, Sakura now knows that she might have some type of psychic power, since Naruto (being half Hell Being and half Angel Blood) told her Angel Bloods can have a psychic power, or an elemental one. Does she have a wind element like Naruto? So deep into her thoughts, the sound of the phone ringing startled her, causing her to fall off the couch with a cry. She growled in irritation, and pushed herself off the floor. Hesitantly, she picked up the phone. "H-Hello?" "Sakura, I need you to come the T.L.V Mall asap!" A voice demanded. Sakura immediately recognized the lovely yet firm voice. "Guren?" She said, surprised. "Yes, one of the models for our show broke her ankle, and we need a replacement," Guren explained. "I figured this would be the perfect time for your first modeling shoot."

Sakura swallowed nervously. "Um, don't I need to audition first?" she asked. "Not if it's an emergency." Guren said. "Ok, do I need to be there right away?" Sakura asked, trying not to sigh. "Not right away, we're still setting up, just be down here." And with that, Guren hung up. Sakura let out a sigh. So much for a day of relaxation, but then again, this modeling gig thing can be some easy money, not that she is a greedy person anyway. Quickly, Sakura headed upstairs, and into her room. Immediately she begins searching in her closet for something to wear. _Ok, I need to make a first good impression, _She told herself. She needs something that will show them that she can be a good model, even if it is her first time. Too bad that most of her clothes are simple. She doesn't have any shirts that show off curves, or tight butt low rider jeans (she only has one pair of tight jeans, but doesn't wear them often), and barley has any makeup.

Sakura sighed sadly, but brightened up when an idea popped up in her mind. Maybe Tsunade has some cloths from when she was a kid in her bedroom. She ran out of her room, and into Tsunade's, which was only a few ways downwards away from Sakura's. While in there, Sakura kind of felt like she was intruding, since she doesn't come in here often. The feeling of intrusion, made her movement slow, and careful. Like her, Tsunade keeps all the clothes she wears now in a closet, while old ones stay in the dresser, including the ones from her younger days. Sakura dug through the bottom drawer, hitting the jackpot of all Tsunade's younger clothes. She immediately fell in love with the silky white low cut, tight short sleeved shirt. It would look good with her dark tight jeans, and it was simple, not too flashy nor too boring, thanks to the sparkling silk.

Heading back to her room, Sakura slipped on the shirt, and then the jeans. She studied herself in the mirror. The tight jeans showed off her butt well, and the shirt revealed her curves. Now, she needs to do something with her pink hair. Gently, she ran her fingers through her hair. It was soft and kind of glossy looking. _I guess there is a part of me that actually admires my hair, _she thought, and picked up her hair brush. She brushed her hair, wondering what to do with it exactly. She already did the messy bun style at the party. Something shiny caught her attention, and she noticed the red clip sitting there. A smile appeared on her face, and she started brushing her hair more quickly. She parted most of her bangs to the right side of her face, causing them hide her eye from view. The red clip used for holding back her extra bangs on the other side, behind her ear.

Sakura admired herself. The hairstyle actually looked good on her. She checked her alarm clock, and panicked. It has been awhile since Guren had called her, and she needs to get a move on. _I…I don't want to go all by myself, _she thought nervously. Maybe Naruto will accompany her? She put more thought into it, and then shook her head. The guy will probably just moan, and complain how boring it will be. Tenten might come with her. Sakura feels a little guilty about not spending more time with her, but Tenten has always been a bit of a lone wolf. _I'll call and ask her,_ Sakura decided. Checking the time again, she ran out of her room, and nearly tripped going down the stairs. Quickly, she dialed Tenten's number on the house phone.

Ino's p.o.v

_This is ridiculous, _Ino thought with irritation. _I'm never going to learn the truth about that Sakura girl at this rate. _She tapped her blue painted finger nailed fingers repeatedly on the marble brown desk. Ino thought coming to the old Konoha Library would be of some help because of the peace and quiet, but tapping into her past lives memories is going to be a lot more harder then she expected. She sighed heavily. Her father was probably doing this on purpose, and Sasuke to. The main reason she was trying to figure more about that stupid girl because she caught Sasuke staring at the girl so intently at the Angel Blood intro party, and the girl's scent had been mixed with his.

Sasuke was probably just trying to make her jealous, or Sakura was trying to, and win Sasuke as a bonus. Ino growled, but also smirked. Like Sasuke would go for a wimpy girl like Sakura. He likes girls with fight in them, girls like Ino, but then again, what type of Angel Blood is Sakura? A Light Angel or a Dark Angel? Ino is the Dark Angel of Beauty, and Sasuke is darkness himself. Even though her, and Sasuke are the same type, for some reason, her love always craved the light, and yet he was the complete opposite. She remembers how Sasuke would stare at the daughters of the light with such lust, and stare at the sons of the light with such hate, and envy. Ino sighed heavily again. She had to admit that there was a part of Sasuke that she can't reach, or can't have, due to her being as a Dark Angel.

Even so, Ino will absolutely not give up Sasuke, and besides, like she said, Sasuke doesn't go for girls like Sakura. _I'll just forget about what happened, and move on, _she told herself. Suddenly, her cell phone begin to ring frantically. She pulled it out of her pocket swiftly, and flipped it open. "Hello?" Ino said casually, while studying her nails. "H-Hello, I-Ino." Hinata's shy voice barely reached her ear. Thank god for the vampire super hearing ability. "Seriously Hinata, you need to speak more loudly." Ino said, irritable. Hinata swallowed hard. "S-Sorry." Five minutes of silence went (it felt like 15), and Ino growled. "What do you want Hinata!" She snapped. "S-Sorry," a startled Hinata said. "I-I was j-just wondering if m-maybe, you can come with me to the modeling shoot at the T.L.V Mall?" _Took her long enough to spit it out, _Ino thought, with the roll of her eyes. "Sure, I got nothing better to do." She replied. She had completely forgotten that Hinata was going be a model from now on. "Seeya there." Ino said, closing off Hinata's reply.

Ino let out a huff. Everything was so boring to her now. What happen to excitement? It's as if someone took a vacuum cleaner and sucked it all up from her life. She doesn't have to remember her past lives to know that each one was exciting. In the olden time she was a famous actress, and in an older one she had the reputation of being a goddess, worshipped by religious humans. And in the beginning of Konoha's construction, she had been a beautiful warrior, fighting on the side of darkness, with a gleaming sword in hand. Ino closed her eyes, smiling at the remembrance of her war days as the mistress of the once sinful Sasuke. As she stood on the top of a cliff proudly, her very long hair blew in the wind, she pointed her sword up in the air, readying for more opponents. Ino, snapping out of the memory, suddenly gasped.

Ino lost herself in the sudden vision. She saw herself standing on that exact same cliff, that proud look disappeared into a frown, as she looked downwards. A woman stood at the bottom, with a sword different from hers, staring up at her. Ino squinted, trying to see who it was exactly, but the vividness was in the way. Faintly, she swore she saw long, wavy pink hair, blowing elegantly with the winds, much longer then her own. The sight of the pink hair, made her snap out of the vision, with a painful gasp. She fell out of her chair, the rough purple carpet hurting her skin. People looked at her with surprised expressions. She panted heavily. _So…sudden,_ she though breathlessly, and her head was pounding.

A man came running towards her. "Are…Are you alright miss?" He asked, reaching for her. Ino, on edge, slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me!" She hissed, causing him to jump back. Angrily, she pushed herself up, and stomped her way out of the library. The people watched uncertainly with their eyes. _This is beyond embarrassing,_ she sighed, glad to be out of that stuffy library. She won't be coming back here anytime soon. Her thoughts went back to the vision. _Pink hair, _she thought about that woman. Could that woman have been Sakura? If so, there was a better chance that the girl was a Light Angel, and an enemy of Ino's.

Sakura's p.o.v

Sakura gazed around the mall nervously, while Tenten stood all bored like beside her. "So, I'm guessing Guren failed to mention where you're supposed to go, Sakura." Tenten said, folding her arms across her chest. Sakura sighed. "Let's just walk around." She said. As they walked, people stared, mainly guys. "I guess having natural angelic beauty has its faults," Tenten stated. "Perverts eye humping you everywhere you go and I'm not even dressed up." "Y-Yeah." Sakura's cheeks flushed, catching a whole group of guys smirking at her. She glanced at them, and one blew her a kiss playfully. Her cheeks flushed as she looked away swiftly. She so badly wanted to go back home right about now. Maybe choosing a low cut shirt wasn't such a good idea after all.

"Sakura!" A sudden voice called out. Guren, unbelievably, ran over to them, wearing black stiletto heels. "How in the hell can she run in those?" Tenten asked in disbelief. "I have no idea." Sakura replied. Guren, happily, kissed her on the cheek, and Tenten as well, whose face froze in an embarrassed scowl. "It's so good to see you two lovely ladies again." Guren clasped her hands together, smiling ever so brightly. "Yeah, you to Guren." Sakura forced a sheepish smile. "Oooooo, Tenten, you have the body of a track star model," Guren awed. "Do you want to be a model to?" Tenten gave a light laugh, holding both her hands up. "Um, no thanks." She declined politely. "Awwww, that's too bad," Guren sighed, then brightened back up. "Ok, let's go Sakura." She grasped Sakura's hand, and begin tugging her along, with Tenten following behind.

"What kind of modeling shoot is this exactly?" Sakura asked. "This is mainly for the new edition of Angel's magazine, but other agents are here hoping to find new models, and this is also a show for the crowd." Guren explained. Sakura gulped nervously. "The c-crowd?" She stuttered. "Yeah, paparazzi people, famous models are in on this to." Guren winked at her. "I'm guessing your daughter, Guren, is a model in on this to?" Tenten asked. Guren let out a disappointed sighed. "Unfortunately no, Ino declined." She said, rather sadly. Sakura stared at her with sad eyes. _Ino must not like Guren and Guren knows that, _she realized. "Ok chickies, here we are." Guren stated. Both Tenten and Sakura gasped.

The area was open, and yet full of people with cameras, while others were just sitting, and waiting for the shoot to begin. A big stage, with purple curtains at the front. Anxiety came to Sakura at full force, making her feel sick to her stomach. _Maybe, just maybe, I can run away right now, _she thought, trembling. "Yeesh, better hope you're not a blinker Sakura." Tenten said. _Way to make me feel worse, _Sakura glared at her. Guren noticed Sakura's nervous behavior, and smiled. "No need to be nervous Sakura," she assured. "You're an Angel Blood, and Angel Bloods always prevail in the end, just have confidence." Sakura swallowed again. "Oh…ok." She took a deep breath, and then exhaled to relax herself. _Have confidence, _she told herself.

"Remember at the intro party you awed everyone in the room, "Guren reminded. "You'll do just the same here; now let's sneak to the model's room." "Oooooo, the fun part." Tenten's eyes twinkled mischievously. Sakura's sweat dropped.

Ino's p.o.v

Ino took a sip of her wine, watching professional dressers fuss with their models left, and right in the model's room, mainly Hinata, who was about done. Annoyingly, the petite girl looked gorgeous, wearing a strapless sexy white dress, with a long slit on the side, revealing her pale left leg. The slit had soft black fur, complimenting the whiteness of the dress. Long black gloves covering her arms. Hinata's long, dark blue hair was up in a high ponytail, with her bangs pinned out of her face, and off to the side. A strand on each side was tucked neatly behind each ear. Once Hinata was done, she made her way towards her friends, black heels clacking all the way.

"H-How do I, um, look?" Hinata asked nervously, cheeks flushing, and yet she managed a smile. "You look gorgeous!" Ami gushed, who already finished her fourth glass of wine. _Best be lucky that we vampires aren't affected by alcohol that easily, _Ino thought, smirking slightly. She noticed Hinata was still staring at her, waiting for a response. "It's ok." Was all Ino said, causing Hinata's smile to waver. Ino, studying her nails, jumped slightly when a familiar scent filled her nostrils. That sweet rainy scent that always makes her smile. She saw her Sasuke standing in front of the door, looking around. When his onyx eyes fell upon her, he made his way towards her with that relaxed swagger of his. "Hey love." Ino greeted with affection, and pointed her head up for a kiss. Sasuke, without hesitating, leaned down to kiss her fully on the mouth. Their lips both soft and smooth against each other's, a perfect fit for the both of them.

Ino opened her mouth, letting Sasuke's tongue slither on in. She wasn't ashamed of making out in public, and neither was Sasuke. If people were bothered by it, then they shouldn't be watching it then. They broke for air. She could see Sasuke's slightly lengthened fangs as he inhaled, and her own fangs had also lengthened a bit as well. This was how one could tell if a vampire was aroused. Suddenly, the sound of a door slamming shut startled everyone in the room. Ino's eyes widened in horror. Guren, Tenten, and Sakura had their backs against the door, panting heavily, as if they had been running at full speed. _Great, _Ino thought with a growl. If Sakura was here, than she must be a model to.

Sakura's p.o.v

Sakura, Tenten, and Guren had immediately slammed the door shut when they came in, startling everyone in there. All three pressed their backs against the door, panting heavily. "So much…for sneaking in." Guren panted, faintly hearing the paparazzi outside. "Y-Yeah," Sakura huffed, and then glared at Tenten. "You did that on purpose." Tenten gave a mischievous grin. Purposely, while sneaking over here, Tenten just had to draw attention, and alert everyone, causing a whole crowd of people to come stampeding towards them. The only reason the tomboy did that was to embarrass Sakura, knowing full well she hates unwanted attention. Guren done with her resting clapped her hands together. "Ok, now that were here, let's get you ready Sakura." She stated.

"Right." Sakura nodded in agreement. Suddenly, an odd scent filled her nostrils. It smelled of rain, with a touch of sweetness. She tracked the scent with her eyes, and they landed on none other than Sasuke. Her heart skipped a beat, seeing that he was staring at her with such intensity, just like always. She swallowed roughly, and noticed Ino, who was glaring at her. She yanked Sasuke down by his collar, pulling him into a passionate lip lock. Sakura's heart felt like it cracked, and she removed her gaze swiftly, keeping her face stoic. She will not let anybody see that the scene bothered her greatly, due to her pride. _Dream on Sakura, _she told herself. _Sasuke will never love you, and besides, he treats Naruto badly. _

Sakura followed Guren into a different, where a mini salon was, and where her make over, and dressers awaited. Today, she wants this modeling gig to be fun, not just work. Neither Sasuke nor Ino will ruin that for her. She greeted her dressers warmly, and took a seat in the purple salon chair. "Now, let the transformation begin!" Guren exclaimed brightly.

* * *

><p>Ok, so being a model was a lot harder than it looks. Sakura figured all you had to do was look pretty, and pose for the cameras. So far, the makeover had been the hardest, having been stuck in a chair for what seemed like hours, with people messing with your face, and yanking at your hair. She swore she was going to die from hairspray fumes, either that or lose her head. Even so, she ended up looking drop dead gorgeous in the end. They put soft waves in her hair, with a jeweled incrusted barrette holding her bangs off to the side, fully out of her face. She wore a short bright red dress, its end stopping half way down her thighs, and the end also happen to be wavy, with white outline. It only had red strap, which rested it on her on left shoulder. They added long white gloves, which had mini bows traveling up the sides. Her high heels were also white, with mini diamonds along the sides.<p>

The dress made Sakura look girly, but sexy to, thanks to its tightness around the curves, but did it really have to be so short? "Wow, you look amazing Sakura!" Guren squealed with glee. "Yeah, red is definitely your signature color." Tenten admired. Sakura blushed. "You think so?" She asked, looking at herself in the mirror. "Ok, let's head out." Guren said.

Hinata's p.o.v

"Hinata, you need to learn how to relax," Ami said, to a pacing Hinata. "Have some wine." Ami offered her glass of wine to Hinata, who took a tentative sip. "Thanks Ami." She said, and took a deep breath to relax her nerves. How could she not be nervous? After all, this is her first time modeling, and her dress made her uncomfortable. There was also going to be a lot of people watching to. The only reason she agreed to do this was so she can catch Naruto's attention, in which she probably won't be able to anyways. He loved Sakura did he not? Speaking of Sakura, where did she go? She dispaeared with Guren somewhere. Hinata glanced at Ino, who was currently locked in a lip lock with Sasuke. Ino and her step mom's relationship has always been…off. No matter how Guren tried to win her over, Ino remained distant, and cold. Understandable, Guren wasn't her real mom, but still, did she really have to be so mean?

Hinata shook the thoughts out of her head. She doesn't have the right to examine other people's relationships with each other, except her own. Hinata gazed around, still looking for Sakura. _Maybe…I can befriend Sakura,_ she thought, and then gave a sad sigh. How wrong was it to only befriend someone to get what you want? She twitted with her fingers, a tendency she does when she feels nervous, and she feels extremely nervous right now. The sound of a door opening, and closing caught her attention. Sakura, Tenten, and Guren came from the private dressing room, only meant for famous models. Hinata was astounded by Sakura's beauty. First she had looked gorgeous in pink, and now she looks just as gorgeous in red. Hinata wouldn't be surprised if she looked good in any color. It was strange, pretty much all the girls (including herself) at her school wore the most glamorous clothing to show off their beauty, especially female Angel Bloods.

Beauty was one of the things they were allowed to keep after falling from paradise, so Hinata's been told anyway by her father. Sakura's beauty though, something about it, seemed oddly unusual. Hinata didn't want to sound jealous, or mean, but Sakura was so beautiful it was frightening. "Ok everyone, the show is about to begin, "Guren stated happily. "I'm going to go speak to the audience outside, and I want all of you to make sure you're fully prepared." She headed up the stairs, leading to the stage, heels clacking all the way. Hinata took a deep breath, hoping that would somehow relax her nerves. _Ok, to past time I'll go talk to Sakura,_ she told herself, and slowly made her way towards the pink haired girl.

Sakura's p.o.v

Sakura looked at herself in the vanity mirror, but turned around when she heard footsteps coming towards her. Much to her surprise, Hinata Huuyga stood nervously behind her. The shy girl swallowed hard. "Um, S-Sakura, I…well, I was wondering, "She begins, pale cheeks flushing."Does Naruto have a g-girlfriend?" Sakura's eyes widened at the question. Why was a Perfect asking her if Naruto had a girlfriend? Especially a Perfect from Ino's group? Then again, Hinata wasn't like the rest of them. The girl was too shy for her own good, but still, Sakura couldn't help but get a little defensive about answering. "Why do you want to know?" She questioned. Hinata gulped again, and forced a shaking smile. "Well, I'm just…curious." She hesitated a bit about answering.

Sakura continued to stare at her, thinking whether or not she should answer her. Why is she hesitating at answering anyways? She didn't want to admit it but there was a part of her that was glad that Naruto didn't have a girlfriend. If he has one, he wouldn't spend as much time with her then he does now. They would go on dates, stay over at each other houses, and kiss. That last part made her cheeks flush slightly. "Um, no." she finally answered. Hinata brightened up, and did a quick bow to her before leaving. Clearly, Hinata has a crush on her friend. Why does that bother her so? Could there be a hidden love for her best friend deep inside her? What about Sasuke? Sakura glanced at the raven haired boy on the other side of the room full of models. In a corner, he was locked in a make out session with Ino. Her heart clenched painfully, tears threatening to fall out of her eyes.

Sakura turned away from the sickening view. Her hurt faded, along with the tears, and anger filled her, making her fist clench. Anger was an emotion that doesn't come to her often, but indeed she did feel it now. _That bastard, _she growled in her thoughts. _He had the nerve to kiss me on the cheek in the janitor's closet, and the nerve to tell me what to do!_ "Ok girls get ready!" Guren's voice interrupted her fuming. _That's right, today I'm a model, _she remembered. No more Naruto and certainly no more Sasuke. This was her day as a first time model, and she will not ruin it for herself, or Guren. She will move with the same grace as she did at the intro party, and live up to Guren's expectations. _Walk with confidence, _she told herself. A hand was placed on her shoulder with assurance, and that hand belongs to Tenten. "You are going to be awesome." The tomboy stated.

Sakura smiled, and nodded her head. Much to her surprise, her nervous feeling disappeared completely, almost feeling like it would never come back. She begins making her way towards the line of models with a calm stride, and on the way, passed a smug smirking Ami. "Don't screw up, loser." She whispered in a darkish sweet tone. Sakura could see in Ami's eyes clearly that she was hoping Sakura would fail miserably. Ignoring her words, Sakura continued with the same stride.

* * *

><p>Time seemed to pass quickly, as models were presented off one by one. Next, was Hinata, who Ami cheered for from the crowd of people. Then the model in front of Sakura was next, a skillful one at that. That nervous feeling was slowly coming back to her, and she was trying with all her might to keep from coming back, but fighting only see to make it worse. <em>So much for remaining confident, <em>she thought with a sigh. It didn't help the fact that Sasuke was in that crowd somewhere, but then again, he probably was too busy making out with his girlfriend to so much as glance at the stage. _No, stop thinking about him, _she demanded herself. _You can do this, and you will succeed. I'll prove that I'm not as wimpy or shy as I seem. Pretend that all this doesn't matter. _The minute the model in front of her came back, she took a step out of the shadows of the curtains, and came on stage with a smile.

Sakura continued with that smile all the way towards the end of the stage, walking with that grace, and beauty, then switched to a bored expression purposely, and stuck her hip out a bit, and placed a hand on the other. Cameras flashed repeatedly, but she kept her expression the same. "Smile!" Some random person yelled, and she did, changing into a cuter pose, with her hands clasped together behind her. She struck more poses, and were each different. _I'm doing it, actually doing it, _she thought happily. This was not as hard as she had expected it to be.

**End**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto characters, or Blue Blood ideas. **

**Chapter 7: Attack and saved by the Guardian**

The minute Sakura got off stage, and hidden back behind the purple curtains, Guren hugged her tightly, nearly squeezing her insides out of her. "Ooooooo, Sakura love, you were so amazing out there," she squealed happily. "Your poses were effortless, as well making the right expression!" Sakura forced a sheepish smile. "Not really." She said, modestly, while deep down she has never been as proud of herself before as she is now. She conquered her fear of stage fright, and impressed the crowd. She could swear she could feel the other models glaring at her from behind. Tenten returned the glares with one of her own before smiling at Sakura proudly. "Nice work out there girl." She gave a thumbs up, something she learned from being around Naruto too much. Sakura couldn't help it, but she flushed, and giggled rather girlishly.

Speaking of Naruto, Sakura wished he was here, congratulating her like Tenten, and Guren. A longing to see him again filled her heart through and through, completely blocking out the hurt she felt from Sasuke. _Sasuke, what did you think of me while I was up on stage,_ _or were you even watching?_ She couldn't help but wonder. "Now, what?" She asked Guren. Her modeling was done, so what's the point of staying here? "Usually we have a celebration afterwards, but you can leave if you want." Guren replied. Sakura put more thought into it. A celebration, huh? A celebration meant food right? Food sounded good to her, and she was starving. Her stomach was practically eating itself from the inside, and out. She turned to Tenten. "Do you want to stay longer, Tenten?" She asked.

Tenten gave an unsure expression, but then nodded. "Sure, I'll stay," she said. "I'm starving anyways." "Then it's settled." Sakura said, turning back too Guren.

* * *

><p>Sakura, Tenten, and a few other people had helped set up all the tables, and food, while some others chattered. "I would have brought something if I knew about this." Sakura stated. Guren laughed. "Models don't have to bring anything," She said, then turned around swiftly to face the crowd of models. "Ok, food is ready to be eaten!" All three girls got out of the way, as they all came charging towards the food. Sakura laughed uneasily. "Even though their models they sure do have big appetites, gluttons." Tenten grumbled. Sakura sighed, and a sudden remembrance showed up in her mind. <em>Lina,<em> just thinking about the dead girl's name made her stomach feel queasy. She thought back to her conversation with Tsunade, right they had dropped off Tenten. Her Aunt had been quick to drop the subject.

**Flashback**

_Tsunade sighed. "Inoichi had stated that they are investigating her death." She said continuing the drive. "That doesn't mean he isn't hiding something." Sakura countered. "Sakura, just leave it alone." Tsunade said firmly. Sakura huffed, and turned her head towards the window angrily. She will not leave it alone._

**End of Flashback**

Sakura was still a little angry about that. She hates it when people hide stuff from her, especially if it's people she is closed to. What really made her angry was that Inoichi, the leader of the Angel Bloods, was hiding something from everyone. Then again, how can she be so sure if he is hiding something? All she could do for now was rely on pure instinct. _Maybe I can find out something if I ask Guren, _she thought. Yes, she will find out. Lina deserves better. Confidently, she walked towards Guren, who was replying lipstick in the vanity mirror, making a perfect popping noise when she was finished. "Hey Guren, can I ask you something?" Sakura asked, folding her arms across her chest to mean business. "Ask away, Sakura." Guren said brightly, and put the cap back on the lipstick, and then into her pocket. "It's…," Sakura hesitated, but forced it out. "It's about Lina."

Guren's eyes widened in surprise, before turning serious. "What about her?" She asked, raising an eyebrow. "Her death has been bothering me for awhile now, and Inoichi's speech." Sakura said, avoiding eye contact. Guren's eyes widened in surprise again. "Inoichi is hiding something isn't he Guren?" Sakura asked, now making full eye contact. Guren gave a sigh. "You are very sharp Sakura." She smiled. "So he is hiding something!" Sakura blurted, causing Guren to hush in a panic. "Don't be so loud, please," she pleaded, and looking around cautiously. "I'm afraid I can't tell you the full truth Sakura, but I will tell that this has indeed happened before." Sakura knew it. She was just about to ask something else, but a girly voice interrupted her. "Hey Sakura, and Guren!" Ami gave them a bright smile, but Sakura could tell it was completely forced.

The tiny girl gave Sakura a hateful glare, and shoved her to the side roughly. Sakura almost fell over, but managed to stop herself. Ami stared up at Guren with pure admiration. "I love your shows Guren, there always the best." She flattered. "Thanks." Guren took the compliment welcomingly. Sakura stared at Ami, feeling shaken by her rough shove. Something about Ami…seemed off. She could faintly see it, but this weird dark aura surrounded her, and moved eerily. The feel of it made her sick to her stomach. Sakura couldn't help it, but she hurried away, wanting to get as far away from Ami as possible.

* * *

><p>Sakura and Tenten left the mall, after saying a quick goodbye to everyone. Tenten let out a tired yawning, rubbing her full stomach. "Why is it that eating makes you feel sleepy?" She asked, still yawning. Sakura also yawned. "I don't know, but we better find a cab to get home." She said, noticing that the streets were eerily empty tonight. Maybe there is more cars father up street. Tenten started walking towards the upper part of the city, the opposite direction of the where their homes would be. "Hey, Tenten where are you going?" Sakura asked. "I just remembered I had to do something, "Tenten said, continuing her way. "I'll be seeing you tomorrow." Anxiety filled Sakura's stomach as she watched her friend go. She was alone. Her number one fear was being alone. Why? Even Sakura herself, didn't know the answer to that question.<p>

Sakura took a deep breath, and exhaled to calm her nerves. She made her way down the side walk, hesitating whether or not she should just go get a cab first, but she's running low on money. Tenten had paid for the first cab they had taken today to get to the mall. _I'll just suck it up,_ she told herself, and stopped with her hesitated steps, walking more bravely. The farther she went, the more eerily everything felt. When she heard soft footsteps behind her, she immediately stopped, along with her heart. Sakura turned around stiffly, and sighed of relief when nothing was behind her. Her heart thumping hard against her chest. _It's all in my head, _she told herself. It seemed as if hours had passed, as she continued to walk rather slowly, trying to keep a calm demeanor. Her heart stopped once again, hearing faster footsteps getting closer. She started running immediately, and turned into an alley way.

Not a smart thing for Sakura to do, but it was hard to think straight with the blood rushing to her ears. She panted heavily, and her pounding heart made her woozy. She collapsed her back against the brick walled building, trying hard to catch her breath. _Calm, calm, calm, _she though repeatedly, and pushed herself off the wall, readying to continue her way home. Before she knew it, something extremely fast and strong shoved her roughly, sending her flying. Sakura landed on the rough ground with a yelp, her back skidding. The pain on her spine caused her to gasp, and loose oxygen. She couldn't get herself up fast enough, and the thing that attacked her, lifted her up, and threw her farther back. Once again, she hit the concrete, but much more harder, knocking the breath completely out of her.

The thing lunged at her, too fast for her to see it, but she did see its glowing red eyes. It was on top of her, slashing at her face. Sakura squinted her eyes shut, and let out a scream, as its claws raked both of her cheeks. She managed to crawl out from underneath it, and scrambled to a sprint, but the thing jumped in front of her, and slapped her back to the ground. Hot tears filled her eyes out of pain, and fear. Whatever this thing was it wasn't human, it was anything but. Once again it was on top of her, squeezing her arms tightly, making bright red marks. Blinded by pain, she still couldn't get a good look at it, except those red eyes, and the fangs it revealed. Those sharp fangs pierced her neck, pure agony ripped through her. _It's drinking my blood, _She realized, and struggled violently.

A sudden snarl interrupted the thing's drinking. It looked up in surprise, and hissed. Sakura laid there dazed, and confused. A swift whiteness tackled the monster. She could hear the scream of the monster, and the snarl of the swift whitness. Much to her surprise, her attacker's scream sounded rather feminine. Everything went quiet now, and Sakura's vision had blurred. Something white hovered over her, and it was furry looking to. The last thing she heard was a whimper, and she blacked out completely.

Sasuke's p.o.v

Sasuke sat in his car, staring off into space for what felt like hours. He was tired, and thirsty for human blood. His throat ached, and burned with need, causing the inside of his chest to be in pain. _This is Sakura's fault,_ he thought angrily. That girl had awed the crowd with her strange beauty, completely oblivious to the fact that her blood was practically irresistible. Her very being was pretty much irresistible…for him anyways. She smelled of freshly bloomed cherry blossoms. Ino was really getting on nerves tonight to. She's become rather clingy lately. One of the many things he hates are clingy girls. His hunger was making him feel itchy all over. He'll feel calmer once he finds a pretty girl to feed on.

Looking into the rear view mirror, Sasuke saw his eyes had changed from their natural onyx color to blood red, with the slit pupils. They glowed in darkness, looking frightening, yet beautiful. He swallowed roughly, inhaled to let out a deep sigh. While inhaling, he caught a familiar cherry blossom scent. Not just a simple scent either, the pure smell of Sakura's blood being spilled. His eyes widened. _Sakura, she's hurt, _he thought in alarm. Immediately, Sasuke got out of his car, and with that blinding vampire super speed, begin to follow her scent. _That stupid girl, _he thought, annoyed. _What the hell is she even doing out here by herself! Surely, she can't that stupid! _His heart was beating hard out of panic, and worry. He could feel her distress, and struggle. His anger was spreading throughout his body. He was preparing for a fight. Flexing his fingers, his nails lengthened, and sharpened. His fangs did the same, sharpening into razor sharp points. He was certain that his fangs could pierce through even steel.

Sasuke took a sharp turn, and stopped immediately. Wind gust with his stop, his red eyes wide. Sakura laid there on the alley's ground, motionless. His mind thought back to Lina, who had been beaten until the killer snapped her neck. He prayed to a god that Sakura wasn't dead right now. If she was, he would go on a complete rampage. Sasuke ran to her and kneeled down over her. "Sakura?" He called her name lightly, placing a hand gently on her red, scratched up cheek. She whimpered, a single tear slipping from her eye. Sasuke scanned her form, seeing bruises, and claw marks on her arms. He stared in horror at the large bite mark on her neck, blood gushing out continuously. Her skin was ghostly pale. "Hang on, Sakura." He purred, lifting her up in bridal style form. Hospital, he had to get her to the hospital.

Sasuke noticed a trail of blood going around the corner of the building, and the pair of yellow eyes staring at him from the shadows. Instinctively, Sasuke growled, but the yellow eyed creature growled back as well. It stepped out of the shadows, revealing to only be pure white husky. At first glance, somebody would probably mistake it for a wolf, but it was most certainly a husky. It studied him, probably wondering if Sasuke was going to harm Sakura or not. They stood there and stared at each other, until Sasuke turned swiftly, heading back to his car, with the husky following close behind him. Sasuke remained cautious of the husky, especially while he was placing Sakura in the front seat of his car. Sasuke opened the door to the back seat slowly, and without hesitating, the dog hopped inside. Now Sasuke was beginning to get it. This husky was Sakura's Guardian. Guardians were special to Angel Bloods. They guarded and kept the Angel Blood safe from harm, and were incredibly strong, for a bunch of animals anyway. Sasuke has a Guardian of his own. His beloved Hawk, who's named Kaze. Sasuke glanced at Sakura before starting up the car, and speeding down the street.

**End**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto characters or Blue Blood ideas. **

**Chapter 8: A little bit of the truth revealed and a plan devised**

Sakura was only half way awake. Well, not exactly, it's just that her eyes are closed, and they feel too heavy to open. All she could see was darkness. Every inch of her body felt heavy to. Her limbs refusing to move on command. Trying to fight it only made it worse, so she'll just give up for now, instead Sakura focused on her surroundings by smell, sound, and feeling. She was lying on a bed, its soft sheets pressed up against her bare arms, and a blanket was draped over her, protecting her from the coldness of the room. The room felt open, and empty. She was the only in it, at least until the door of the room opened that is. Several people had walked in, she could easily tell by the number of footsteps she heard.

If Sakura could just open her eyes, then she could see who the mystery people were, but she is just going to have to deal with it. "This is all my fault," a voice said sadly. "If only I had stayed with her, then none of this would have happened." Sakura studied the voice. It was strong, yet feminine sounding. The voice belonged to Tenten. What was Tenten talking about anyway? What had happened to her? "Let's not play the blame game, Tenten." Tsunade's voice. She sounded tired, and grim. "All we can wonder is what happened to her." Inoichi's voice. What was he doing here? Tsunade's annoyed growled echoed. "Do not play dumb Inoichi, "Tsunade warned. "Sakura was attacked, just like Lina, and you know what the attacker was don't you!"

_I was…attacked, like Lina! _Sakura thought confusingly. Being confused only made her head hurt and made her more tired. "Please, lower you voice, Tsunade," Inoichi said, voice firm. "I will not discuss this with you." "You…" Tsunade growled. Sakura pictured her aunt standing there, glaring at Inoichi, her fists shaking with boiling rage. "What are you guys talking about?" Tenten finally spoke again. Silence hung thick in the air, making Sakura feel uneasy, but also feeling on edge, wanting one of the adults to answer the question. "I want to discuss this outside Inoichi," Tsunade broke the silence. "Tenten stay here, and keep an eye on Sakura, let us know if she wakes up." "Ok." Tenten agreed in a sigh. Once Tsunade and Inoichi left, the room was silent again. Sakura heard her friend sigh like six times. As more time passed, Sakura was beginning to feel sleepy, to the point where she felt like her limbs had disappeared. Tenten let out, yet, another sigh, this one sadder then the last. "Please forgive me, Sakura." She said. Sakura couldn't fight slumber, but her last thought was, _I forgive you, Tenten._

* * *

><p>Sakura awoke again, but still remained in the same state. Eyes too heavy to open, and limbs too exhausted to move even an inch, but she does feel a lot better than she did before, if that's saying something. She has to wake up sometime though, to find out what had happened. <em>Think Sakura, think, <em>she told herself. _Remember every bit of it. _First she recalled her time as a model. After her debut on stage, she, Tenten, along with Guren, helped set up the tables, and food for the other models. Afterwards, she asked Guren about Lina, and Inoichi's speech. Guren replied that her husband was hiding something, but wouldn't say what exactly. Sakura and Tenten then left after eating. Tenten left her alone, and…that's where her memory ends. All she can remember is being very frightened.

Sakura, so deeply lost in her own thoughts, she hadn't sensed the other presence in the room until a minute lader. Her mind went on red alert. She could the feel the presence right beside her, making her heart thump hard in her chest. She couldn't recognize it, though something told her that she should. The presence made her feel safe, but nervous to. _I need to wake up, _Sakura told herself. She tried to open her eyes, but not so much as a twitch. She tried moving her limbs, but that didn't work either. It's like she was on lockdown, or something. Fingers brushed her forehead gently. Ok, now she really needs to wake up. _Come on, _she mentally growled at herself.

Sakura pictured herself standing at the foot of the bed she laid on, looking at her comatose body. _Wake up, _she demanded herself. _Wake up right now! _Her fingers moved first, just enough so she could get a firm grip on the bed sheets. _Good, now move the rest of you, _she ordered. _Do it! _The corner of her mouth moved only a little bit, and she moved her legs, causing her whole body to shift. _Ok, now time for the eyes, _she thought. _Open them with all your might! _Her eyes tightened, trying to open them, but not prevailing. _Come on, _she growled. "Sakura…" the presence spoke for the first time. It's low, velvety tone sounded so familiar to her. "Wake up." Right on command, she opened her eyes, blinded by the white ceiling above her.

Sakura let out a light gasp of surprise, the exhaustion she had felt in her comatose state left her, leaving behind a painful sourness. Right after she let out another gasp, she groaned in an agony, trying hard to sit herself up. A hand lightly pushed her back down. Irritation kicked in, she turned her head to the right to bare her fangs, but stopped mid growl, looking up at a beautiful face. "Sasuke." Sakura breathed. Sasuke stared at her with a soft expression in his beautiful eyes. He took her hand, giving a gentle squeeze. "You've awaken." He sighed. Sakura returned the squeeze with one of her own. "What happened?" She asked. Sasuke didn't give a reply, but instead, he just caressed her cold cheek continuously.

Sakura blushed, and scowled. "I want to know what happened." She said, more firmly. Sasuke smirked, and then it faded. "You really don't remember?" He cocked his head to the side. She shook her head no. Sasuke looked over at the corner of the room, and Sakura followed his line of gaze. In the corner, laid a beautiful white dog, a Husky. It stared at her intently, with icy blue eyes. Sasuke studied the Husky. "Strange, its eyes aren't yellow anymore," he noticed. "I guess they change color." "W-Why is it…here?" Sakura asked. "It saved you." "It…saved me?" She stared in confusion, and alarm. Her green eyes went back to the Husky.

Sakura studied it, trying to remember…remember. All what happened last night came at her at full force, making her head wring. She fell backwards, and caught her head between her hands. "Sakura!" Sasuke called her name in alarm. Sakura remembers now. She was attacked…attacked by some sort of monster. She remembered how its claws raked her cheeks, how it squeezed her arms, and how it bit her. With a gasp, her hand flew up to her neck. There was a big square shaped bandage there. She looked under the blankets, seeing that her arms were wrapped with bandages, and band aids on her knees. Her cheeks also had big band aids, and she could feel the bandages on her back from when she skidded on concrete. Finally she remembered the Husky faintly saving her, and the monster's girlish like cry.

"Sasuke." Sakura whimpered. Sasuke hovered himself over her, and tucked a strand of hair back behind her ear. "You're safe now." He said softly. Yes, she was safe, especially with Sasuke. She didn't have to actually see his power to know he was powerful, and he was the Angel of Darkness after all. "I remember," she breathed. Her cheeks were flushed, embarrassed about how close Sasuke's face was to hers. "That thing…its eyes were red, and sounded like…a girl." Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "A girl, huh," he put more thought into it. "Red eyes…what kind of red?" "B-Blood R-Red." She stuttered, coming to realization. Blood red eyes. The same red eyes of an Angel Blood. "A…An Angel Blood attacked me?" She squeaked.

Sasuke smoothed her hair as a comforting motion. "No, there's more to it." He assured. "W-What do you mean?" Sakura asked. "I think something like this has happened before, and whatever attacked you, had killed Lina." Sasuke explained. Sakura thought back to Guren. "It has happened before, Guren told me." She said. "If Guren knows, then so does Inoichi."Sasuke said, sure of it. Sakura nodded in agreement. Inoichi was hiding something big time, and Sakura was determined to find out what. She sighed. Question is, how is she going to find out? Inoichi is the leader of all Angel Blood after all. She needs help. "Sasuke, I want to find out the truth, will you help me?" Sakura asked, looking up at him hopefully. Sasuke stared at her for a good long minute, and then shook his head. "No." He replied, rather coldly. "No…to not helping me?" She asked, feeling hurt. "I meant no to everything, "he said. "You don't need to know the truth, and I think you're better off not knowing."

Sakura frowned at his words. "Do you know what Inoichi is hiding?" She asked, folding her arms across her chest. Sasuke sighed heavily. "Unfortunately, no." He said. Sakura studied his features carefully, wondering if he was lying to her, and if he is lying, she was definitely going to raise hell. After some more studying, she finally decided he wasn't lying. He truly did look disappointed. "How could you not want to know?" She asked irritated. "Sakura, you could get hurt again." Sasuke warned. She stuck out her chin in pure defiance. "I'm not scared, and more Angel Bloods will die because of Inoichi's lying." She made sure her words were true, and serious. "He'll handle it Sakura," Sasuke said. "Leave it alone." _Leave it alone, _she remembered those were her Aunt's exact words.

"No, he will not, and even if he is, he sure as hell isn't doing it right," Sakura snapped. "He should have warned everybody else!" Sasuke's sudden snarl startled her, and he pinned her to the bed by her arms. Her heart started beating real fast, and hard, making it hard to concentrate. He gave a low growl, showing pointed fangs. "You're disobeying me again." He stated darkly. Sakura swallowed roughly, and forced a glare. "I don't have to obey you." She said. A smirk played at Sasuke's lips. He closed his eyes briefly, then reopened them, revealing blood red eyes. She gasped uncontrollably. "I can always force you to." He purred.

Sakura was trying her best to keep her breathing under control, but she couldn't help but pant. Her face felt like it was on fire, her whole body did, causing an unknown and an unwelcoming feeling. Sasuke maneuvered himself on the bed, in other words, on Sakura. She begin feeling feverish. "Y-You're too close." She decided, and tried pushing him off. There was no strength in her arms though, leaving her unsuccessful. His lips were inches from hers. "You know Sakura, "he breathed. "It's not smart to agitate a blood hungry vampire." "Y-You want…m-my…blood?" She asked, frightened. "Ever since I saw you model." He said. Sakura's heart bah-dumped twice. _So, he was watching me, _she thought breathlessly, her heart melting in warmth.

Sasuke's lips, teasingly, barely brushed Sakura's. A strange jolt shot throughout her body. "Oh…" She gasped. _This is wrong, _she thought. Sasuke is with Ino, and Sakura has feelings for Naruto, right? Or was she just lying to herself? Naruto was her best friend, she could never date him, and yet she felt like she was betraying him anyways. Sasuke is a Perfect, and Naruto is a Misfit. The two boys clearly hate each other. So caught up in her thoughts, Sasuke caught her off guard with a soft, deep kiss right on the lips, practically on her mouth. His lips, warm, and smooth, sent wavy thrills up her spine. _Oh no, _Sakura couldn't help it. She kissed him equally. He started moving his mouth over hers continuously in a sensational manner, while she was having trouble moving with him.

Kissing noises bounced off the walls of the room. Sakura started feeling lightheaded. Was it because of the lack of air, or because of Sasuke? Possibly both? She can't tell, can't even think. Sasuke broke the kiss, inhaling fresh oxygen at the same time Sakura did, and exhaling it all out heavily. He went from kissing her lips, to kissing her neck. "S-Sasuke…we shouldn't be doing this." She breathed, and gasped, feeling him suckle on the side of her neck (not the bandaged side) "Just one taste," he huffed. "Just one." "W-Wait!" She protested. Just as Sasuke was about to sank his fangs into her veins, the door opened.

Ino's p.o.v

"Ugh!" Ino groaned loudly, and crashed lazily on her bed. She was so tired of this! Her room was a complete disaster now. Books were sprawled all over the light purple floor, along with old papers. She had told herself to forget about that stupid Sakura Haruno girl, and move on, but Ino wanted to know if she had any past lives with that girl, and find out what that girl is to. _Sakura is not an Angel Blood, no matter how perfect she seems,_ Ino told herself over and over. She mainly wanted to know more about that recent memory she had, the one at the library. A woman with wavy, pink hair had been standing at the bottom of that cliff. Pink hair like Sakura's. There is a good chance that Sakura could be an enemy of Ino's, kind of like how she is now.

Ino scowled, and then sighed. Her lovely pet white toy poodle, KiKi, yipped and jumped on Ino's bed, and on her stomach. Ino gently petted her dog, liking how soft, beautiful, and clean her dog's fur is. She lost herself in more thought. _There has to be more information on Sakura somewhere, _Ino thought. The only other place she could think was at the Angel Chambers, where all information on history of the Angel Bloods is stored, and information on each and every Angel Blood that's ever been alive. The thing is though, the Angel Chambers is huge, and it's off limits, especially for the young Angel Bloods like her. It will take forever to find Sakura's file, and Ino's father won't allow her in there. She let out another sigh, much more heavily though.

Ino didn't have a choice. She's just going to have to keeping looking into her memories, until she can hatch a plan to get into the Angel Chambers. She sat herself up, and carefully set her dog on a big purple pillow. Kiki curled up, and closed her eyes, letting out a tired whine. Ino took a deep breath then exhaled, relaxing her body. She closed her eyes, and lost herself in darkness. She kept digging deeper and deeper into her mind. Everything suddenly felt cold. _Yes, _Ino thought triumphantly, seeing an image, even though it's vivid and shady looking it. She let out a gasp, as it became clearer. It was horrible. Blood was everywhere, and screams of anguish echoed around her constantly. Fear felt like exhilaration, and she was running. A pair of blood red eyes glared at her in the darkness. She snapped herself out of that horrific vision forcefully, and collapsed on her bed, panting heavily. _What…the hell? _She thought confusingly. So confused, her head hurt.

Ino ran her hand back through her hair, catching her breath. Such an awful memory. Just what in the world happened to the Angel Bloods in ancient times? All she knows is that Dark and Light were at war with each other, and the battle was bloody. Ino made herself sit up, and placed her head in her hands. She's getting closer to the truth, but…can she handle it?

Sakura's p.o.v

Sasuke was just about to sink his fangs into Sakura's neck, but the opening door made him stop. Sakura's gasp echoed in the room. Naruto stood in the door way, eyes the size of dinner plates at the sight before him. He examined the situation, and noticed Sasuke lengthened fangs. He made a death glare. _Oh no,_ Sakura thought repeatedly. Naruto's rage made the scars on his cheeks reddened, and his eyes changed from sapphire blue, to bright red. The pupils into slits. "Get the hell away from her!" He snarled like an animal. His sharpened nails slashed at Sasuke, but he easily dodged it. Naruto turned to face him, with gritting teeth.

Sakura watched the two, hoping they wouldn't fight. "You bastard," Naruto growled. "You couldn't even wait for her to recover to get those dirty fangs into her." Sasuke gave a cruel smirk. "Humph, and I bet you wish you could." He taunted coldly. Naruto's eyes widened then went back to glaring. "Naruto, you crave human flesh do you, when you transform." What Sasuke just said wasn't a question, it was a full on statement, a fact. Sakura looked at Naruto, and he looked at her. "I-Is…that true, Naruto?" She asked, softly. Naruto's eyes saddened, then he turned back to Sasuke with a hardened stare at him. "Yes, it is true," he admitted. "But that doesn't erase the fact that you were taking advantage of the current state Sakura is in!"

Now, it was Sasuke's turn to glare. "I'm not taking advantage of her, unlike you, you stupid-"Sasuke's combat was interrupted by Naruto, who charged at him with an angry roar. Sasuke prepared himself, readying for a strike. "Stop!" Sakura cried out, causing Naruto to trip mid step, and Sasuke to let his guard down, and look at her. Those dark eyes of his made her cheeks flush and she gulped. "We're in a hospital, so no fighting, ok?" She reminded them softly. The two boys stared at her for a good whole minute, and then glared at each other. "Ok." They both mumbled. Sakura gave a sigh of relief. As the two boys calmed, their appearances returned to normal, even Sasuke, who was in need of blood still. Remembering this made her feel guilty.

"Sasuke, you can go feed if you want to." Sakura said, making a smile. Sasuke's eyes softened. "I'll live."He said in a purr. Chills traveled up her spine, but somehow she kept her composure. Naruto frowned at her, seeing through that composure though. She looked away, ashamed of herself. For once, she wasn't glad to see Naruto, mainly because of Sasuke's being here. With them both being here with her right now, who would she choose? Sasuke, and his mysterious cool attitude, and the ability to be so alluring, or Naruto, who she knew all her life, and with his ability to put up with her, and remain caring. It's funny how she never gave any thought to this until now of course.

Sakura's heart felt rather torn about this, and then she remembered. She turned her attention on the white husky, her savior, who was now sitting on all fours, looking at the two boys with cautious eyes. Sakura got herself up, and kneeled down to the hard floor. "Here boy." She called softly. The husky stood up, and made its way towards her. She petted the dog gently. Its pure white fur felt soft to the touch, almost silky, and its icy blue eyes sparkled, and shined. "Hmmm, I'll name you, Hachi." She said. "Hey Sakura, what's with the dog?" Naruto, asked curiously. "That dog is Sakura's Guardian you dimwit." Sasuke said, adding the insult purposely. Naruto growled at him. "Guardian?" Sakura repeated the word, looking up at Sasuke. "A Guardian, our kind believes that our pets are Guardians," he explained."Hachi must be your Guardian." "Who's your Guardian?" She asked. "I have a hawk, named Kaze; he's outside right now actually." He replied, aiming his finger at the window.

Sakura looked out the window, and was surprised to see a beautiful full grown Hawk, sitting on the tree branch just outside the window. Sasuke headed towards the window, and opened it. The minute he did, Kaze glided, and perched itself on the window ledge, and ruffled its feathers. Hachi growled at it, before lying back down. Sakura sighed, and sat back down on the bed. "Ok, I need one of you guys to fill me on what's exactly going on around here." Naruto stated, and folded his arms across his chest expectantly. Sakura nodded. "Ok, I'll explain." She explained to him on everything that has happened, and what she wants to do to about it.

Sakura hoped that Naruto would agree to help her, but then again, he has always been protective of her. After some thinking time has passed, Naruto settled with an answer. "I agree with Sakura." Naruto said, much to her surprise. "What?" Sasuke growled, not liking the answer. "It's not that Inoichi isn't handling the situation, it's just that he should of gave warning, and were not even sure if he is handling it." Naruto said. "That's what I've been trying to say, but Sasuke won't listen to me." Sakura said, and pouted. "It's too dangerous for you," Sasuke turned on her sharply."Do you want what happened last night to repeat itself?" Remembering that dreadful experience sent chills up her spine, but she won't let herself be scared off that easily. "No, I don't want that to happen again, which is why I want to prevent it." Sakura stated sternly. She also doesn't want this to happen again to someone else, or they might end up like Lina.

"Fine," Sasuke gave in with a sigh. "What's the plan?" Sakura smiled triumphantly, while Naruto just smirked, feeling satisfied. "First, we need to do some research," Sakura said. "We need to find anything that is useful, even if we have to travel all over the world, and ask questions." "That's not a very detailed plan." Sasuke said with a bored expression. Sakura glared at him. "Do you have a better one?" She asked, expectantly. He smirked. "As a matter a fact I do, let's-"He stopped quickly, when the door opened. A fierce looking Tsunade, a tired Inoichi, and a depressed looking Tenten, all came walking in the room single file. The minute Tenten saw Sakura awake; she ran over and hugged her.

"Oh, Sakura think goodness," Tenten said, feeling relief wash over her. "I'm sooooo sorry for leaving you all alone last night!" Sakura hugged the girl back, but winced while doing so. "I-its ok, Tenten, It's not your fault." She assured. Tenten pulled away, sighing of relief. She noticed Naruto, and Sasuke, and glared at them both. "Oh great, both loser boys are here." She grumbled. Both Naruto and Sasuke growled at that comment. Tsunade came to stand by Sakura's side, and placed a comforting hand on hers. "How do you feel, Sakura?" She asked. Sakura put on her brightest, assuring smile. "I'm sore all over, but other than that I'm fine." She replied, feeling tired all of sudden. "Can you walk?" Tsunade asked. Sakura nodded, and jumped herself up.

"Ok, I'll be taking Sakura home." Tsunade said, but for some reason, her eyes remained on Inoichi with a hardened stare. _Something must have happened, _Sakura thought, warily. She remembered hearing their conversation when she was still in her comatose state. She did her best not to glare at Inoichi on her way out, but did glance back at the boys, who only stared after her. Her newly discovered guardian, Hachi, followed close behind, the sound of his walking making a ticky-ticky sound. Tsunade noticed Hachi, and smiled proudly. She dug in her coat pocket, and pulled out a red dog collar. "How long have you had that?" Sakura asked, raising a surprised eyebrow.

"For awhile now, since Guardians tend to pop out of nowhere," Tsunade replied, easing the collar on to Hachi. "Dogs are the most common, Huskies are rare though." Hachi shook his head, trying hard to get used to the already hated collar. He barked in annoyance, scratching his ear. They made their way out of the hospital, not before Tsunade filled out paperwork though. Sakura didn't realize how cloudy it was. Getting in the car was rather hard, because of the soreness of her limbs, but she managed. Hachi just jumped into the back, making himself comfortable on the leather seats. "Tsunade, I have a question." Sakura began, watching cars go by. "What is it?" Tsunade focused on the road, remaining grim.

Rain begins to sprinkle silently. "What do you think attacked me?" Sakura asked. Tsunade sighed heavily, turning the wheel, and turning the car. "Somehow I knew you were going to ask me that." She said, and then lost herself in thought. Sakura didn't bother to pry. Tsunade was thinking about telling her or not. As the silence remained, more rain fell, making soft watery noises. The sound was calming, and comforting to Sakura. Finally, Tsunade spoke. "Devil Bloods." Was all she said, catching Sakura completely off guard. "What?" Her face scrunched up in confusion. "Devil Bloods, that's the hint." Tsunade said. _Devil Bloods, _those words gave Sakura uncomfortable chills. They rode the rest of the way in silence.

**End**


End file.
